Meeting Fate
by Leafee LeBeau
Summary: AU - Summary have been changed. Wanda and friends are in High School. Wanda has a great boyfriend. So she thinks. What will this new kid, John, teach her? JONDA. Some Romy, Kiotr, Anlocke, X-ietro, and hints of comic parirings.
1. Mean Babies

**A/N:** Hey! This will be a Jonda.... eventually, just kidding, John will show up in like chapter 3. This will be an AU as well, meaning no power, and everyone lives are made by my imagination.

**Summary:** Wanda's life is perfect. She has a wonderful family, great friends, and loving boyfriend, NOT! Hah,althought it's all good. But what happen when a new guy came to school? Gotta read to fine out!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, every one of these characters belong to Marvel. So, please don't sue. If I did own X-Men, Rogue and Remy would NEVER EVER cheat on each other. John and Wanda will be an official couple from day one. Kitty would be with Piotr rather then Lance in Evo. And Psylocke would be on Evo, dating Warren.

**Realizing**

Chapter 1: _My Sister is Mean!_

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

Anya Lensherr sat on the couch with her younger siblings. Who are only four at the moment. Their parents are in the kitchen. None of them knows what's going on. Their parents had divorced when the twins were born, Anya stayed with her father; Erik Magnus Lensherr, while her mother; Magda took the twins.

Magda remarried a man name Django Maximoff. He was a police officer. The twins took his name. In their second years of marriage, Django was killed on duty. Magda became depressed and Eric came to the rescue. He supported her, because he stilled loved her, not to mention that Anya wanted her mother. Magda and Eric fell in love all over again and raised their children together.

Next week, they are planning to remarry, but who will take care of the children while they are on their honeymoon? Erik's friend; Charles Xavier is in Scotland with his sick son. He could ask one of his staff members, Raven Darkholme, who's also a close friend of Magda to baby-sit the children. Raven already has three children she has to take care of, though. He'll just have to over pay her.

"What are they talking about in there, Anya?" Pietro Maximoff asked his older sister in the cutest baby voice.

Anya shrugged, "Properly sending you two to the baby pound."

"No, they're not!" Wanda Maximoff began to cry.

"No! No! NO!" Pietro joined.

"I was kidding, geez, who woulda thought babies could be such pains." Anya said sarcastically.

"We're not babies!" Wanda and Pietro shouted.

"My sister is mean." Wanda pouted.

"Mean mean," Pietro agreed.

"Oh shut up and take a nap." The twelve-year-old ordered.

"No!" Both disagreed. The twins begin jumping up and down on the couch, annoying the hell out of Anya.

**MNMNMNMNM**

"So, we agree that Raven is going to take care of the kids after the  
wedding?" Erik asked again.

"Yes, that is if she agrees." Magda answered.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll help us out. You two are best friends." Eric said  
and kissed his wife. "She can bring Graydon, Kurt and Marie here. Even that lowlife boyfriend if she wants."

"Don't talk about Logan that way." She smacked his hand. "Without him,  
little Marie would have died from those people who called themselves her parents."

"Okay, let's get back to topic. Can you call her tomorrow morning and ask her?" Erik asked.

"Sure." Magda answered. Just then, Anya came in.

"Daddy! Wanda and Pietro are being pests!" She announced.

"Well," Erik picked her up, "they are younger then you honey, and they'll  
always be pests."

"Don't talk about them that way. They are only kids. They just have  
nothing on their mind." Magda tried to defend the twins.

"Whatever you say mom." Anya rolled her eyes.

"There you are!" Pietro and Wanda appeared in the room.

"Oh no!" Anya said, and ran around the room, being followed by her  
annoying siblings. "Get those wretches away from me!"

"We're not wretches!" Pietro screamed. "Mommy! Anya's calling us wretches!"

"Ground her! Make her sleep early! Don't let her eat cookies! Do  
something!" Wanda screamed. "She's mean!"

Erik and Magda raised their eyebrows. Magda picked up Pietro and Erik did the same with Wanda. Anya let out a sigh of relief. "Come on children, let's eat." Erik declared.

"Food!" Wanda and Pietro said as if they were hungry savage beasts.

"I'm hungry." Anya said.

**MNMNMNMNM**

After the Lensherr's wedding, James Howlett carpooled a group of children to his home on Xavier's Lane. Raven sat beside him. Anya and Graydon sat right behind them. Wanda, Pietro, Marie, and Kurt sat further back in their baby seats.

"Hi, I'm Kurt, who are you people?" The four year old asked.

"I'm Pietro and this is my little sister--" The silver haired four year old began.

"I am not little!" Wanda growled.

"I like her." The five year old girl with white streaks hair said, "Hi, I'm Marie, but no one calls me Marie."

"Hi, I'm Wanda," the angry child said cheerfully. "What do they call you then?"

"Rogue." Marie answered. "Every one calls me Rogue, or they get a beating."

Pietro raised an eyebrow and sang the following, "Marie, Marie, Marie!"

"SHUT UP!" Rogue and Wanda snarled.

"Be QUIET, you rug rats!" Anya and Graydon growled.

"NO!" Wanda, Rogue, and Pietro answered while Kurt sat quietly in his baby seat.

The ride was like that for the whole twenty minutes.

**MNMNMNMNM**

At Xavier's Lane, Logan picked up Pietro, and Wanda. Raven held her son. Rogue, Anya and Graydon walked. Logan openthe door to his home, the children ran inside, Pietro touching on things as if he never seen them before. Raven gently smacked his hand, and he started to wail.

"Do something!" The blue woman commanded the man who was helping her.

"Hey, you promised yer friends to baby-sit, not me, so you do something!" Logan snarled.

"I got him." Anya said and picked up her younger brother, "stop crying okay Pietro?"

Pietro sniff a few times, then smiled, "Okay Anya, I low you."

Anya smiled, "I love you too."

Anya let Pietro down and he ran over to the babies. "If only I can get along with Kurt and Marie like that..."

She turned around to see the boy that made her blush. His name is Graydon Creed, he is her first crush, and she has liked

him since she first saw him, at her parents wedding. She blushed again, "thanks... so, you're a teenager?"

"Yep." He answered proudly.

"Tell me, how does it feel?" She mentally smacked herself for being so stupid. He just smiled.

**MNMNMNMNM**

Raven and Logan were in the kitchen. The babies were watching TV or running around in the living room. Rogue walked up to

Pietro, with Kurt following her.

"Were yer the one who called me Marie?" She challenged.

"Yep." Wanda answered for her shaken up twin.

"WANDA!" Pietro screamed fearfully.

"What? You did call her Marie, and I like to see you get beat up." Wanda answered with the cutest baby grin.

"I hate you." Pietro started to sob.

"Oh, I love you too!" Wanda hugged him and picked up her Barbie doll, which she dyed the blond hair, with a black marker.She made the doll give Pietro kisses.

"Eww, ewww! Koodies!" Pietro got up and ran away.

"Wow, you pick on your own brother?" Kurt looked stunned.

"That is what sisters are for." Rogue grinned, looked at Wanda, who joined in with the grin.

Kurt showed some fear on his face and begun to shudder, "Umm, bye!"

Wanda and Rogue laughed as Kurt ran away in the same direction as Pietro. He must be joining Pietro with the talking behind their sister's back.

"So, where were we?" Rogue asked.

"We were just introducing each other when my stupid brother got in the way." Wanda answered with her arms folded. If looks could kill, Pietro would be dead right now. "Oh right, my name is Wanda Maximoff. I'm four, I live with my parents, brother and sisters, and umm, I like watching TV!"

"Wow, mah turn! Ah'm Marie D'Ancanto, Ah was adopted many times, but the best family Ah had was with Kurt, Raven, and Graydon, and especially Logan! Ah'm five, and Ah like ta watch TV too! Oh yea, people call me Rogue!"

"What do you like to watch on TV?" Wanda asked with interested.

"Ah dunno, Ah watch jus' 'bout anything." Rogue answered, "well, beside the stuff Kurt watches, like Barney, Blue Clues, and all those baby stuff."

"Yea, Pietro watch them too. I just steal the remote and turn to another channel." Wanda said.

"Ah like doing that too, unless Logan or Raven is around, then I just go look at pictures in books."

"I do it all the time, I even get in trouble! It feels so good!" Wanda said with excitement. "I do it on Anya all the time, and she keep telling my mommy, then I get time out! Which is really fun!"

"Ya're a strange kid." Rogue remarked.

"I know and you gotta love me for that." Wanda said.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Rogue concluded.

"Come one, let's go pick on our brothers." Wanda said.

"Ya jus' read mah mind Wanda." Rogue said. "But let's not pick on them... Ah think we picked on them enough, Ah'll kill ya brothah some othah time."

"Who should we pick on then?" Wanda asked with interested.

Rogue glanced in Anya and Graydon's direction. Wanda grinned. "You're evil, I like you."

**MNMNMNMNM**

Anya was doing a lot of blushing as Graydon told her stories of 7th grade. She's only in 5th grade. They're both very smart students, on the honor roll.

"So... do you have a girlfriend?" Anya finally found the courage to blurt it out.

"Umm, not really, do you? Have a boyfriend, I mean." Graydon found himself stuttering.

Just then, they heard two little girls singing, "Anya and Graydon, kissing in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G., First come loves..."

Their faces turn red immediately, then they heard two little boys singing to the song. "Then comes marriage..."

"SHUT UP!" Anya cried. Logan ran into the room with an apron on.

"What's goin' on here?" He growled.

The room was now quiet, beside the TV, it was very silence, everything seem to freeze, as if someone stopped time, until Graydon spoke. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do!"

The young boy ran outside, followed by Anya. Logan looked at the younger children. Scowling them, Kurt and Pietro expression were priceless, while Wanda and Rogue just smiled sweetly. Logan shook his head and ran outside after the kids.

After he left, they all hi-fived, laughed and made jokes. Well, besides Kurt, who was the good boy. "This is not funny!"

"Why isn't it?" Wanda challenged, "Anya's always pickin' on me!"

"But, but... but, that's because she loves you." Kurt answered.

"Love?" Wanda laughed, "oh yea, she loves me alright, she makes me sleep early, if I don't she tells, I want to watch big kid TV and she tells, I want to play hide-and-go seek without telling her and she tells!"

Kurt backed away, Wanda look at Pietro, who backed away as well. "That's right, go and hide!"

Kurt and Pietro ran away. Wanda look at Rogue, "Wanna see my room and play hide-and seek?"

Rogue nodded, "Definitely!"

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

**A/N:** Sorry bout the picking on Pietro and Kurt thing, I found it funny, Pietro's such a cutie, but that's all gonna change soon. This chapter does not really relate to the future chapters. I just did it for fun. Aww! Yes, Please review and let me in on what you think bout what you just read!!

**Next Chapter:** No Johnny boy yet. Wanda's in high school, her POV on her family and friends. ::Cough::Coimic boyfriend::cough::


	2. High School, Old News

**A/N:** Half of the story will be Wanda's POV (Point of View). This chapter will give you details of Wanda's life as well. Rogue will be out of character. She's more hyperactive, just to let yer know. I know Vision is an androit, let's just say he's a human with black hair,brown eyes, and is a very calm and freaky homme... with the freaky voice of his! 

**Responses:** **untouchable hexing witch:** No problem, luv! As long as you review, I'm happy! Evil thing comes in small packages, I like to say, lol, and that's what baby Wanda and Rogue are! Gotta love them for that! Hmm, no Jonda till chapter 3... so, you gotta wait and SUFFER the pain! Mawhahahahah!!! Lol. And better yet, there's another pairing with Wanda!!! I love picking on you! Lol. Hmmm, what can I say bout Wurt? I do like them... but not evo verse... or on Earth 616... I'm confusing you aren't I? Lol. Don't kill me, I'm your favorite cookie snatcher! Lol. And if you do kill me, who is gonna snatch your cookies, and update this story? Love yer!  
**Pyro Lady:** ... wow, people know I'm pairing up Wanda and Vision? Remy will make an appearance this chapter and John will in the next chapter. Kiotr and Anlocke are fun to read/write too, I love them very much! Can't have a story without them!  
**TheDreamerLady:** Ummm, yes, Vision... don't kill me! ::run and hide in her closet:: Lol, I'm really bad with present and past tense, people been telling me bout it, but I'll see what I can do next time. I didn't do spell check in this one, so... just ta warn ya!  
**GreenFairyGirl88:** Cute babies, yes they are! Wanda's alway's picking on Pietro. She's the bad twin... ::insert evil laugh here::: MAWHAHAHAH!! Lol,

**Meeting Fate**

Chapter 3: _High School, Old News_

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

_ My world seemed to spin. The day after my mother died, my life changed completely. It's strange actually, she was the only person who I could get along with in my family. Anya's always trying to change me, she married to Graydon, of course. That happened when I was fourteen, mom died a couple of weeks after that. I blamed it on Anya. At least she's out of the house now and I don't have to see her face anymore._ Wanda though bitterly.

_Dearest father, what else can I say about him, beside he's exactly like Anya, both of them are always trying to change me. The way I dress, my music, and what bother me most, my friends. I'm the leader of my group, I can't and I won't, ever abandon my friends. They are the only family I will ever have. Father is just trying to get rid of them, so he won't embarasss himself in front of his friends. Not all parents are proud to have a crazy Gothic daughter, and he's one of them._

_Pietro... what can I say about the perfect son, the athlete, one of the top five most popular guys in our school, next to Remy LeBeau, Scott Summers, Warrer Worthington, and my boyfriend, Vision. Pietro has a girlfriend named Crystal, I don't like her much, whenever she comes over, I leave, and go over to Rogue's house. I don't want to know what's going on in their heads, she's always around when father isn't home. God, that's sickening._

Wanda looked around, she was standing outside, waiting for her friends, who are five minutes late. Even Vision isn't this late. She went back into thinking to herself. _Aww, my friends, Marie--I mean Rogue, we've been friends since I can remember, she's alway's coming over to my house whether anyone likes it or not. I don't mind, but father does. Rogue tried to break in once, it scared the crap out of him. It only made me laugh. Over the years, Rogue and I have always gotten into a lot of trouble. When one of us gets caught, we both take the blame for it. That's how good of friends we are. Our boyfriends are also good friends, they're the top three hottest and most popular boys in our school. Not that we care._

_Okay, enough about Marie, it's not that I don't love her, I really do, but I just wanna talk about my boyfriend. Vision... wow, where do I start? Out of all the boys I've gone out with, I've been with him the longest. Let's see, two years and four months, and 2 weeks, oh man... I'm keeping tracks. I must really love him... but he'd..._ Wanda shook her head to that, she didn't wanted to think about that again, it'll only make it worse. _Only Rogue knew what happened, because she was there with her. Oh yea, he's also a super computer genius, my friend Katherine Pyrde introduced him to me, it was a thanks for introducing her to my other friend, Lance. They broke up though. Lance was the type of guy she liked, but once she dated him, it didn't work out. But I'll get into all that later. Now it's my Vision, why he calls himself that you asked, I have absolubly no idea. All I know is, he's really artistic and visionary. Hmm, okay, I'm going toget all mushy now, let's stop._ Wanda smiled to that.

_ There's Piotr Rasputin, everyone who doesn't know him like I do, they would say he's a big bully, a monster, stupid freak and all those crap. Everytime I hear all those words spoken about my best guy friend, I just wanna kill them. Honestly, he's the sweetest guy in the whole world, he's also smart, helpful, and protective of his love ones. Marie went out with him for a couple of weeks, they broke up because they prefer to be friends. He and I met in fifth grade. I had a crush on his brother, Makhail Rasputin when I came over to his house to work on a school project. But Makhail has a girlfriend named Callistabo. Piotr, who wants to be call Peter, told me to forget his brother, because he's trouble. So I listened to him. Turns out, it was all true, Makhail wasn't good for me. The guy is a lot older then I am, he's like in college then! Oh yea, Piotr is also an artist. We have Art together. He's a great artist too, I think he's better then my Vision, but I won't ever tell Vision that. Peter has a little sister in second grade, who loves him more then anything. I wish I had someone like his sister... Wanda sighed, looking around to see if her friends were there._ Three minutes had passed. No one.

_ Katherine Pryde, also known as Kitty, the computer genius, I've known her since third grade. Rogue introduce her to me. At first, I didn't like her, but in the end, I knew that she was only trying to make friends, she was new and no one talked to her. She can be annoying sometime, but she's very helpful when it comes to schoolwork. She's an advance student, a year in a half younger then me, and she's suppose to be in a grade lower, but with that brain, she ended in my math class, and someother classes that I don't care about. She hooked me up with Vision, and I returned her favor by setting her up with the guy of her dreams, my friend Lance, he's the bad boy type, dark and almost handsome, that's her type of guy. But it was a disater. They broke up two weeks after their first date. Kitty was heartbroken, but Peter got her up back on her feet, and I gotta admit, they're cute together._

_There's Tessa, she doesn't talk much, she'll just sit there, or stand there. Looking at someone or something like she's a child watching her favorite television show. Calm and relaxing. It freaks many people out when she does it. It's freaked me out more then once. She especially creeps this guy by the name of Lucas Bishop, who's in every one of her classes. He's a jock, but doesn't fit in well with most of them, espeically Rogue's boyfriend, Remy LeBeau. Thats because of some issues they've had since grade school. Tessa knows more about everyone and everything she sees. All she has to do is observe it. She's the group genius and the school pride and joy, next to Jean Grey that is. But I know Tessa's smarter, everyone loves Jean more because of her popularity, but I love Tessa. She's second up when Rogue isn't around. Tessa creeps me out, what am I saying, she creeps everyone out, but still, she's a great friend. Oh, did I mention she has these cool tatoes on her face?  
_  
_There's also Betsy Braddock, who's dating Warren Worthington, Betsy is like me, we both have a twin brother. Betsy's twin's name is Brain, Brian is nothing like Pietro, he's very kind. Everyone knows he likes one of the popular girls, Meggan. Meggan's alright, she shows some interest in Brian. She's always helping him when he messes something up, like walking up to her and triping, or accidently spilling foos on his shirt whenever she's around. I swear, he'd never been like this when he's around girls. Back to Besty. Betts is the oldest of all of us. She's a couple of months older then Rogue. She and Brian always looked alike, but for some reason, Betts changed as she grew, she had blond hair but it turned black then she dyed purple, her face definate changed! She now looks like some Japanese woman! And she got these theories how it happened. She always wants talk about it. Sometimes she sounds serious._

_There's also Kurt and X-23. Kurt, we knew each other since I can remember. I dated him once, that was before Anya and Graydon got married. He was a sweet boyfriend, but I don't like that. He's treated me like I was some royal princess. Which was a scary thing. That's another reason why I dumped him. He's too sweet, he doesn't deserve me, he deserves someone better then me. He's still searching for his perfect girl and we'e still friends. He's the class clown of his classes. We're in German class with each other. And I gotta say, he can speak German like it was his native tongue. He often helps me out when I'm stuck. X-23, hmmm, she doesn't know her real name, she just calls herself that for some reason. X-23 is two years younger then me, she and Rogue are related through Logan, who adopted Rogue when she was seven. It wasn't that Raven didn't love her, it's because Raven and Logan broke up, Raven married a senator, and they had a daughter by the name of Gloria, Raven couldn't take care of Graydon, Kurt, Gloria, and Rogue at the same time. Not to mention she has a job running a school. Longan dated Ororo Munroe, my geography teacher. Where was I? Oh yea , X-23. She likes to pester me and Rogue, but we don't mind at all, she just wants to be just like us. She even follows us on our wildest adventure without either Rogue and I knowing. She's fun to have around, and she shows signs that she likes Kurt, I don't think Kurt knows it though._

_Who else are there? Let's see, Rogue, Kitty, Tessa, Kurt, X-23, Peter, Betsy and Brian, I think that's all._ Wanda snapped out of it. Someone pushed her aside.

"Watch it Maximoff." Came a snarl.

Wanda glared at the person who just snarled at her, it was the one person Wanda dispised the most, the one who always picked on her, the one who tried to steal her friends away from her, it's--Amara, and her wannabe friends. They were younger then her, and for some unknown reason, that little tooshoe just came up to her and started to call her names.

"You watch it girl." Wanda snapped.

"You wanna fight, I'm sure I can beat the crap outta you!" Amara snapped back.

"Let's not get into this, let's just go to class." Amara's friend, Jubilee tried to stop the fight.

"Okay, but I'm just going to say you chickened out." Amara concluded, as the young girl walked away, Wanda just looked at her as if something's wrong with her.

Just then she felt someone jumping on her back, "ROGUE! Get off me! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Immediately, Rogue got off, "geez, Ah jus' wanted ta say, Ah luw yer, but yer return it by screamin' at me... Ah need ta fine a corner and cry this one out."

Wanda just rolled her eyes, "So, where have you been?"

"With the others, we're plannin' ya a surpirse birthday tamorrow night. Oops. Did Ah said wha' Ah think Ah jus' said?" Rogue covered her mouth.

"Yep, but my birthday is not until next week--"

"We know, it's jus' that, Ah won't be in the state next week, because mah real parents wants me back, but Ah'll nevah leave, Ah'm gon' stay wit' Logan till Ah'm eighteen. Kurt is flying to Germany for some reason. Betsy and Brian are visiting their parents in London, Kitty, Tessa and Petey are going on a school trip, Something about Russia. So, pretend ya don't know a thing when Ah take yer ta the warehouse, d'acorrd?"

"Don't tell me that Cajun got you interested in French..." Rogue just smiled, "God, what's happening to my oldest and best friend? She's turning into a...--"

"Woman?"

"NO! You're turning into those type of girls I wouldn't be caught around."

"Oh? Wha' 'bout Betts and Kitty?"

"Their different, I'd known you for ages."

"Whatever you say. But you're the same for Vision." Rogue whispered the last sentence quietly.

"Parden?"

"Oh, nothing..." Rogue gave her an innocent look.

Just as Wanda was about to comment on it, someone put his arm over her shoulders'. "Oh hey Vision baby."

"Hey to you to, my dearest Wanda." Vision said in creepy tone that made Rogue shudder.

Rogue gave the I told you so look. Wanda just rolled her eyes and gave Rogue the Shut up or I'll kill you look.

The three walked off to classes together, during which, Wanda and Rogue made faces at each other.

**MNMNMNMNM**

Wanda just got out of fourth period, lunch is next. Wanda and her friends sit outside, so does Vision, except he sits with his friends. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Warren Worthington; who sometime sits with Betsy at Wanda's table, Emma Frost, Pietro Maximoff and Cyrstal, Meggan, and Lucas Bishop. Let's just say it's the popular table.

Wanda sits with Rogue, X-23, Kitty, Peter, Tessa, Betsy, Brian, and Kurt. Only Kurt, Brian, Tessa, Kitty, and Peter eat lunch. Wanda, Rogue and Betsy usually chat and hurry to try and finish their homework, they're too busy to do it at home, so they always do it in homeroom, study halls, or lunch.

Wanda, along with Rogue, Brian and Tessa are in the same class next period. Which is a study hall, they are also stuck with Vision, Remy LeBeau, Lucas Bishop, Meggan, Crystal, and Jean Grey.

"Do you think Mr. McCoy will except the 'mah dog ate mah homework' excuse?" Rogue asked.

Wanda looked at Rogue, they both have Mr McCoy, but not at the same period. "How many time have you used it?"

"Umm, since the beginning of the school year..." Rogue answered, "that's two quarters ago, so I'm gon' say more then ten thousand times."

"Do you have any dogs?" Wanda asked.

"Nope, but we do have wolves in the backyard." Rogue smiled, some people think keeping wolves in the backyard is creepy. Rogue loves the wolves though. They're harmless. Just ask Wanda.

"So, how are the wolves? The last time I saw them was last week, Penny followed me everywhere. Did I had a cookie in my pocket or something?"

Rogue shrugged, and burst out, "Screw this homework!"

Everyone at their table stop what they were doing and look at Rogue. Then went back to whatever they were doing, Tessa spoke up, "If you like Rogue, I can help you out there, we are in the same class."

"Cool, that'll be great, thanks Tess." Rogue grabbed her books and sat next to Tessa.

"Good, I love you too Rogue! Leave me for another woman!" Wanda said it loud and clear.

"Oh Wanda, it's not ya, it's me... okay sugah, it's ya." Rogue grinned, they got everyone in the whole field to look at them. "Ah love you!"

"I love you even more!" Wanda winked as people looked at them, this happened a lot.

Betsy, once again, rolled her eyes, "Why do you guys always do that?"

"That's because we want to keep our rep as weirdos of the school, I bet we're going to be voted as most weird in the yearbook." Wanda smiled.

"With the way you're acting, I'm sure you'll make it higher then just our yearbook." Brian said. He look at the mash potatoe and let out a disguested sigh, "School food are worse then looking at my grandma's toenails."

"Shut up Brian, Grandma has beautiful nails" Betsy defended her grandmother. Wanda just rolled her eyes.

She got up and walked over to the popular table. She gave Vision a kiss on the neck. "Hey Vision."

"Hey Wanda." Vision kissed her back, "what's up?"

"Just wanted to say hi, not to mention the other are busy." Wanda said softly.

"Oh, would you like to sit with me?" He asked.

Wanda looked at Pietro, he and Crystal were making out. She shuddered, "No, it's alright, I'll go pick up on some innocent kid."

"Wait Wanda." Vision pulled her by the hand, and locked a kiss with her, "Bye for now."

**MNMNMNMNM**

Wanda, Rogue, Tessa, and Brian are in study hall. Tessa and Brian sometimes find themselves alone when Vision and Remy come over and chat with their girlfriends, sometime, Bishop and Meggan tag along for some reason.

"Hey, tell me Ah can listen ta my walkmen." Rogue said as a new teacher walked in the room.

"Bonjour class, mon name is Misour LeBeau, I will b' yo' new teacher. F'r study halls an' Art." The teacher said.

Remy LeBeau dropped his mouth, "HENRI?!?"

"Hey _fréré_, yo' in dis class?" The teacher snickered.

"If my sister was to teach one of my classes, I swear, I could die." Wanda said to her friends as Remy and the teacher argued about something.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Brian asked.

"Let's just say we have history." Wanda answered.

"But you've lived with her for most of your life." Brian stated.

"Doesn't mean I have to get along with her. Do you and Jamie always get along?" Wanda answered with a question of her own.

"Umm, no... I guess not..." Brian answered. He and Betsy don't get along with their older brother. But their relationships are better then Wanda and Anya. He just wanted to see Wanda happy when she's with Anya. Because everytime Anya and Wanda are together, they always fight. Brian remembered last birthday, he was invited to. Anya showed up and everything went downhill. Only Wanda's friends saw what happened, the two sister were screaming at each other. Brian could see that Anya was just trying to get along with Wanda, but she was doing it all wrong. Trying to change someones live would never get them to like you. "Sorry."

"It's alright..." Wanda replied and they grew quiet. She looked across the room, Rogue was sitting next to Remy LeBeau, her boy toy. It's funny seeing Rogue with a guy. Wanda would never thought Rogue would even be interested in a guy like him. The flirtous type. He had more then two girlfriend in a week once. And the one he dated the longest, Belladonna, Wanda and Rogue hated that wacko. She's always coming up with stupid ideas to get Remy back. Not to mention she'd lost her senses.

Tessa was reading a book. Wanda saw that the Lucas Bishop guy was looking at her pale friend. She just smirked in his direction, he caught it and immediately turned around. "Hey Tess."

"What is it?" Tessa said, her eyes still on the book.

"You sure do love that book, you haven't taken your eyes off it. Does that mean that football player likes you too?" It made Tessa turn around and look at Lucas. He wasn't looking at her now, "He was looking at you before."

"Right." Tessa answered and went back to her reading.

Brian is now reading to. The teacher, Wanda saw was distracted, Wanda looked at the door. The hallway seem quiet, so slowly, she got off her seat and whispered to ger friends, "I'm skipping see ya guys tomorrow."

"Bye Wanda," Brian and Tessa said, not really caring, Wanda always skipped classes. They tried talked to her about of it before, and always failed, so they stopped.

Just as Wanda was outside the hallway, someone pulled her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Maximoff?" Came a voice from behind, and without even turning around, Wanda knew exactly who it was. It was Vision being creepy, he had changed his voice.

"Skipping, you in?" She asked.

"No, and I don't think you should do it either, I mean, you shouldn't skip school." Vision answered.

Wanda just walked along, "Why not, it's boring."

"That's how school is suppose to be." He told her, "doesn't mean you should leave every week."

"Vision." Wanda tried to keep her cool, this is what she hated the most, people who try to control her. "This is my life. Life is short, and I wanna have fun during my short life. School takes up most of it. Or you in or not?."

Vision didn't say anything, so she left. Thinking more, why did she go out with Vision in the first place? What did she see in him, he tried to take advantage of her once, and that's something she can't ever forget. But she's letting it go for now...

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

**A/N:** Ummm, so what do you guys think? Did yer like how I made everyone? All the name I'd listed above are real, and does not belong to me, they belong to Marvel, just to let ya know incase you decide to sue me... Lol, umm if their not Evo, then their comic characters, pairing are from the comic too! I'm a comic pairing girl! Lol, okay! Please review!!! Do not worry my Jonda fans/friends, the Vision/Wanda thing WILL end! (Not that I don't like them, I just love Jonda more.)

**Next Chapter:** A new student... from Australia, he's in _everyone_ of Wanda's classes!! He annoys the hell out of her. Wanda's _surprise_ birthday party. The new kid is there and everyone else (unvinted) are there too, thanks to Pietro and Vision!


	3. Too Much Sugars

**A/N:** Weeeee! We're gonna have some fun this chappie! I won't be doing John's accent, cuz it's too bloody hard.

**Meeting Fate**

Chapter 3: _Too Much Sugars_

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM **

The next morning, Wanda woke up, remembering the previous night, Eric was screaming at her because he found out she skipped school... again.

Wanda could care less, she had a dream last night, it was strange actually. There were two male figures. One of which she could recognize belonged to Vision, the other was some stanger. She was to choose between the two of them. Wanda went and choose the stranger, before she could fine out who that boy is, she woke up.

_Oh man, what's going on with me... I been having this dreams for weeks now... I think it's time to see Dr. Tessa, again._ Wanda thought. Tessa is the one who can help the group with anything, Wanda gone to Tessa about the dreams before, all Tessa told her was, "maybe something big is going to happen in your love life."

Wanda knew that Tessa wanted to tell her that Vision isn't her soulmate, but Tessa knew Wanda too well to say such thing. Everyone feared the angry Goth, beside Rogue that is. Get Wanda angry and you get your head cut off, that's what people would say, especially Pietro. She toss that aside and grabbed her clothes and went the bathroom. Something's telling her today is going to be different then any other day.

**MNMNMNMNM**

Wanda is in first period, none of her friends were in this class, although Scott Summers and Jean Greg are. It was chemistry. Wanda worked alone, not because she wanted to, it's because there weren't an even number of students. Mr. McCoy was explaining something to the class, the only teacher she listen to.

A knock came from the door. Mr. McCoy went to open it, there was Principal Darkholm with some new kid. Wanda thought he looked funny, with his flammy red hair, red t-shirt, and red pants. Wanda look at herself, the tip of her hair was dyed red, she's wearing a red tantop, she look at her pants and let out a sight of relief, she's wearing a black pants.

McCoy and Darkholm were whispering to each other, finally, the principle left, the new kid enter the room, Mr. McCoy introduce him to the class. "Class, please quiet down, we have a new student." No one shown any interest. "This is St. John Allerdyace and he came all the way from Australia! Isn't that fascinating?"

"Fascinating, wow, like I care," Wanda said sarcastically.

McCoy just smiled, "since you have no lab partner Miss Maximoff, John here will be your new partner."

Wanda's eyes widen, "WHAT!"

"Principal Darkholme said that you and Mr. Allerdyace here are in the same classes, and Principal Darkholme would like you to show him around the school." McCoy said, ignoring her completely.

"WHAT! No way!" Wanda bursted out. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry dear, but Mr. Allerdyace here needs a lab partner." McCoy explained as John took a seat beside Wanda, "and you're the only one available."

Wanda just glare at the new guy as he sat next to her. "You're new, it doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to you."

"I don't mind, I like those kind of girls." John said. "It gets my mind going."

She sent him her most infamous death glare, "you seriously need to die."

"You seriouly need to control your temper, and I'm here to help." John winked when Wanda stare at him.

"Flirting won't win me over." Wanda said. She blinked a few time, "shut up and let me listen to Mr. McCoy! I wanna pass this class."

"Whatever you say, luv." John immediately shut up and listen to the teacher, as well as glancing at Wanda when she's paying attention to him. He couldn't help but admire her.

**MNMNMNMNM**

It was once again, lunch time, John followed Wanda everywhere, she gave him a funny look when she stepped outside, "this is where you eat. Go fine someone to sit with, we don't have enough room at the table for anyone else."

"Hey Wanda, who's he?" Kitty Pyrde asked.

"Hi, I'm John, a new student," He said with an Aussie accent.

Kitty smiled, "it's like nice to meet you. Welcome to our school, you can sit--"

"Come on Kitty," Wanda dragged Kitty away just as her little friend was about to say 'you can sit with us' part.

At the table, Kitty spoke up, "hey, like, what was that for?"

"I don't like him." Wanda answered and slammed her books on the table.

"Sorry, but he look really cute." Kitty smirked.

"Oh please, he's not your type." Wanda knowingly said.

"And how would you know that?" Kitty questioned.

Wanda pretend to think, "because, you said Lance was your type, but you were wrong, he hurted you. But that's okay, you'd made a mistake, you'll know how to fix it the next time. Everyone said they know what type of person they look for in a soulmate, but they're usually wrong. Take Rogue for instance, she hate Remy LeBeau before she went out with him, look at them now."

"Have you been reading your sister's old magazins?" Kitty gave Wanda a funny look.

"Nope," Wanda answered, "read it on the internet, I will never ever read my sister's stuff."

"Oh... so, who would you say is my type?" Kitty ask.

Wanda gave her the scariest smile, "you have to get to know a person before you declare them your type. If you don't know anything about him at all, that's a disadvantage. If you like a guy and want to spend your whole life with, get to know him, be his friend first. Then wait for him to ask you out or you can ask him out. But if you want to know who is your type, I'm gonna have to say Peter."

"Peter?" Kitty gave her a funny face then smile, "Peter is sweet, but--"

"But nothing girl! How many girly magazins have you read? Can't you see all the signs? He likes you!" Wanda screamed, making Kitty blushed.

Kitty said nothing else, she sat down.

Three minutes later, Piotr arrived and sat next to Kitty, Wanda smirked, Kitty felt uncomfortable, Wanda's smirk widen, Kitty felt herself sweating.

"What's wrong Katya?" Piotr asked, "are you sick?"

"N-no," Kitty studder, "I mean, I'm fine, thanks."

Wanda gave Kitty the _I told you so_ look. But Kitty didn't reply. The next thing you know, everyone arrived.

"Wha's wrong wit' her?" Rogue asked, pointing to the nervous looking Kitty.

"I just told her Petey like her." Wanda smirked.

"Yah're evil." Rogue commented.

**MNMNMNMNM**

John was walking around the the field, looking for a place to sit. Finally, when he couldn't fine an empty spot, he sat his food tray down on a table.

"Yo, who said you could sit here?" Toad Tolanski glared.

"I said I can." John answered.

"Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around here." Lance Aldver said.

"I'm new, I'm John, from Australia, and I'm sitting here whether you like it or not." John answered.

"Fine by me." Fred said as he munched on his sandwich.

"Check it out man, my cupcake is smirking!" Toad announched.

"Not this again..." Lance rolled his eyes.

"I think she's looking my way!" Toad played with his hair.

Lance shook his head, "dream on man, I know her, Wanda Maximoff will never be interested in you. I don't see why you like her anyway, all she does is beat you up."

"That's why I like her, yo. Ever since she locked me in that locker." Toad let out a dreamy sigh. "It's just her way of telling me she love me."

John raised an eyebrow but ignored him, he look at Lance, "so tell me more about Wanda."

"Me and Wanda meet two years ago, she then introduce me to my ex., I don't know much about Wanda, but she has a lot of anger toward her older sister. She's going out with a guy, I don't remember his name, and I don't care, and she read a lot of Gothic novals. Not to mention she's obsess with the color red."

"Really? She look more like a _Scarlet_." John said with interest.

"She don't like you, yo." Toad acknowledge and smiled, showing his yellow teeth, "that's because she's in love with me!"

Lance rolled his eyes, "are any of you guys going to her surprise Birthday party?"

"Are there food there?" Fred asked. Lance nodded, "I'm in!"

"How can I miss out on my sweetcake birthday, you know I'm in." Toad answered.

"John?" Lance look at the new kid.

"Sure, why not," John answered, pretending to show no interest.

**MNMNMNMNM**

_Study Hall with Mr. H. LeBeau_ Remy LeBeau and his brother are at it again. None of John's new friend was in his class. He sat all by himself, writing something on his notebook. He hasn't taken his eyes off it either. Wanda kept glancing at his direction, he properly haven't even notice. For the first time that day, she look relief.

"Is Wanda looking at the new kid again?" Brian asked Rogue.

"Ah believe ya crack the code Braddock." Rogue answered, trying to mock British accent.

"Oh shut up." Wanda glare at them, "I'm just suprise he haven't bugged me yet... I mean, he's been bugging me all day today."

"I see the guy like you." Tessa said.

Wanda said nothing.

Rogue gasp, "my Wanda is in love!"

Wanda gave Rogue a funny look, "have she been eating too much sugar?"

Tessa and Brian just shrug.

"C'mon girl, ya like him, yes ya do, tell me, he's cute too!" Rogue played with Wanda's cheek. "An' look, both of ya like the color red!"

"What's wrong with you man?" Wanda bursted out. "Ah do not like him!"

That got everyone's attention, even John, Vision raised an eyebrow, wondering who his girl and her weirdoes friends are talking about. So he got off his seat and walk over to his girlfriend.

"Is anything wrong Wanda?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing, Rogue here is just saying I like Barney the purple dinosaur." Wanda replied with a lie, "And that I wanna shag him."

Vision raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ah had too many sugah." Rogue glare at him.

"Okay..." Vision said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." They gave each other a kiss and he walked off. "I'm getting the impression that you don't like Vision."

"How can ya guess? Is it because of that stupid night?" Rogue challenged.

Wanda and Rogue stared at each other for the longest time, Tessa and Brian didn't wanted to interfer, knowing that if they did, a bystander will get hurt.

Four minutes had passed, both of them blinked and said, "I'm sorry."

Tessa and Brian rolled their eyes.

"Okay, look surprise." Rogue whisper to Wanda.

"How many time have you told me that?" Wanda asked out of annoyance.

"Evah since Ah picked ya up. Hmm, Ah'm gon' take a guess an' say... at least fifty times." Rogue mused out loud.

"You know what?" Wanda said, "you're a weird friend."

"Tell meh somethin' Ah didn't kno'." Rogue smiled, her cell phone rang, Rogue picked it up, "'ello?"

"Who is it?" Wanda asked.

"Tessa," Rogue replied, "Umm, okay..."

"What did she say?" Wanda asked.

"There's more people at the party than there's suppose ta be." Rogue answered, "it seem, yah boyfriend an' pesky brother told some people, who told some more people who told even more people who told a lot more people who--"

"I got it! People told people." Wanda shook her head. "Geez man."

"Wha'?" Rogue smiled innocently.

Wanda shook her head and open the door to the warehouse. Then, they could hear a loud roar of "Surprise!"

"Look surprise." Rogue remind again.

"I am." Wanda muttered and pretend to gasp, "Oh my god, is this all for me?"

Everyone in the room nodded, "YES IT IS!"

"I love you all very much, even though I don't know most of you." Wanda said.

"Hurray! We actually surprised her!" Kitty said and gave Wanda the biggest Kitty hug anyone can ever imagine.

Wanda look at Rogue, who had on a little girl smile and a goofy party hat. Wanda look around the room and saw him, "what is he doin' here?"

"Pyro? Oh, like everyone else, they heard of the party." Rogue answered.

"Pyro?" Rogue nodded, "what kinda name is that?"

Rogue shrugged, "he's into fire, Ah guess. Why are ya questioning about him being here when there's othah people ya don't like..."

"And that would be?" Wanda questioned.

"Well, there's that wannabes and her friends you hate so much, Toad, Pietro and his girlfriend..." Rogue named.

"Because... I haven't seen them here yet!" Wanda shout.

"Happy Birthday, Wanda," Vision said with his arms around her, he hand her the gift in his hand.

"Thank you Vision!" Wanda smiled, gave him a kiss and walked away. "Let's just hope it's not another Barbie doll..."

Rogue followed, but not before glaring at Vision. "Ah bet it's another Barbie doll..."

"And how would you know that?" Wanda questioned.

"Because, Ah'm a psychic," Rogue answered with her hands over her head.

"More like a psycho." Wanda muttered with a snicker.

"Haha, remembah that we share a brain." Rogue pointed out.

"Oh... right... I know I'm pyscho, I got it from your part of the brain, you know." Wanda grinned.

Rogue just rolled her eyes, "Ah'm gonna look fer Remy, that Belladonna's here, and Ah don't trust her..."

"Okay..." Before Wanda could say, _bye_, Rogue was gone like the wind. She's now alone. Wanda could feel someone's eyes on her, so, she look around for whoever it was that is looking at her. She found him, the new kid with a funny new name, St. John aka Pyro... She walk up to him, he was grinning, "what are you looking at?"

"The beauty in front of me." John answer.

"And why are you?" She asked.

"Because you're so beautiful," John answer and hand her a large scralet box and another one with a small flammybox, "Happy Birthday."

"Umm, thanks..." Wanda answered, he smiled and left. It got her thinking, he's one stange guy, one minute, he's a all crazy and wasn't afraid to say anything to her, the next, like now, he seem so nice, easy to talk to. She couldn't help but smile. Wanda didn't know where he went off to, he was not too far away, watching her, he saw the smiled and smile along.

"Hey babycake!" A short boy with messy green hair said.

"Go away TOAD." Wanda growled, the kid ruin her moment.

"Oh come on, you know you love me, that's why you locked me up in the locker." Toad grinned, showing his yellow teeth yet again.

"GO AWAY." Wanda shout, everyone heard it.

"C'mon, mate, leave the shiela alone." John said and pulled Toad away.

"Call me! My number is 818-89ahhh!" Toad said as John pulled him away, shuffing Toad's mouth with cabbages.

"Come on, Wanda, time to open the present, and as soon as you're done with that, we can eat!." Wanda turn around to see Kurt Wagner, her brother-in-law, rubbing his tummy. He pulled Wanda away with John's presents in hand. It seem, Wanda dropped Vision present somewhere. Was it an accident? or did it happen on purpose, or was it fate?

Wanda just rolled her eyes, thinking, _pig_. "You have some eating disorder you know that, little man?"

"So I'd been told." Kurt laughed, "remember Graydon and Anya's wedding?"

"How can I not?" Wanda said in a dark tone, she didn't wanted to be at the wedding, Anya's big day, she tried to sneak out without telling anyone, too late, Pietro spotted her. Being the good son that he was, he bratted her out. Lucky her, Kurt decide to act his goofy self and ate half of foods that were served, at the same time, embarassing his older half brother, Graydon Creed and new sister-in-law, Anya Lensherr Creed. Wanda, Kurt and Rogue had good laughs. "You ate everything there."

Kurt just gave one of his best smile, "what? I couldn't vait for the bride and groom to finish zheir first dance as husband and vife. My stomach was killing me."

"Okay, let's go open the present, Kurt. Then, we can eat!" Wanda said, "and don't make a big scene when I open your present. Got it?"

"Got it voss!" Kurt gave her an innocent smile.

**MNMNMNMNM**

"All this? For me?" Wanda asked with sarcasm.

Everyone said their, yes, yea, ah-huh, whatever, and why can't I get that much presents at my birthday?

"Oh! I love you all very much!" Wanda said and went to hug all her friends and fake hugges to Pietro, and all the rest.

"Open mine first." Pietro said and handed her a little enpoylope.

She ripped it open and inside was a fifthy dollars giftcard to Hot Topic, "how do you know I shop there?"

"It's a brother thing." Pietro said knowingly, "beside, I'm you're twin, I know what you're thinking of."

"What am I thinking of right now?" Wanda challanged.

"I'm thinking that you love me more than anything, but something deep within is saying that you want to murder me when I'm not... looking..." He raised an eyebrow when she smirked, "well, I gotta go sis, bye."

"I love you too!" Wanda waved as Pietro quickly ran away, being followed by his blond girlfriend, Crystal...

"Okay! like, open mine next!" Kitty Pyrde squeal and handed Wanda a rectangle box wrapped with pink bunnies gift wrap.

Wanda put it up to her ears, shaking it a bit, "is this a bomb?"

A lot people look nervous, some left because they were afraid, and her friends just rolled their eyes, "umm, no, open it and fine out."

"Okay," slowly, she unwrapped the present, annoying a lot of people by doing so.

"Tick tock..." Kurt repeated, "tick tock."

"Oh shut up!" Wanda growled. Finally, she opened it, there was with the logo; VIOD notebook. "Oh my god! I love this box!"

"Umm, Wanda, like, the present is inside of that box..." Kitty pointed out, "have you been eating too many sugars?"

"Yep." Rogue answer from behind, "an' Ah provided them. Ah let her have her present when school was ovah. It was five pound of sugah coated chocolate."

"WANDA GOT A NOTEBOOK, WANDA GOT A NOTEBOOK," Kurt sang, Wanda told him not to get over excited when she opened _his_ present, "lalalalalalala. Wanda got a notebook! Not just a notebook, a VIOD Notebook!"

"KURT!" Wanda pulled him by his blue hair, the little guy look afraid.

"Ja?"

"Get a haircut." Wanda smile and let him go. She turned to Kitty, "thank you so very much Kitty! I love you more than a friend now, but my best pal likes you, so I can't take you away from him, sorry."

Kitty stood there, confuse and blushing, Piotr was standing next to her. Piotr also looks confuse.

Rogue grinned toward the two soon to be lovers, and grabbed a present out of pile of gifts. "Here yah go, like it or hate it, jus' say ya love it so ya don' hurt mah feelin'."

Wanda smiled, "but you already gave me a present..."

"Well, I love you too much to just give you sugahs." Rogue smiled and winked.

Wanda just rolled her eyes, and started to open the present, at the same paste as she did with Kitty's present, by the time she got it open, only her friends, Vision, and a hidden John were left.

It was a friendship bracelet, it has a picture of all Wanda's friends on it, between them are sappire gems. But there's one area with no picture at all, an open space. A heart shaped space, _why didn't Rogue put Vision in here?_ Wanda thought, then again, she knew Rogue hate her boyfriend and every picture her crazy white streaks Goth friend has of Vision usually ends up in the trash, ripped all over the floor, or chewed up and spitted out.

"Do ya like it or do Ah have ta bring it back and get yah somethin' else?" Rogue asked impatiencely.

Wanda look at Rogue and notice Vision was next to her friend. Either that or Remy LeBeau left without saying a word, which makes Rogue a bit sour. "I love it Rogue. Thank you so much."

"Yah welcome, Ah got it outta the quartah machine..." Rogue grinned, after moving away and sitting next to Brian and Betsy.

"Congratulation luv, you got rid of all the guests, what are you going to do now?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to Disney Land and all of you are coming with me!" Wanda announced cheerfully.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "C'mon, we'll help yah with the gifts, an' Ah'll drive ya home."

Piotr, Brian, Kurt and Vision carried the larger presents. While the girls carried the smaller ones.

Everything were in Rogue's car, everyone left, Wanda was about to get into the passenger seat, but felt as if someone was watching her. She sighed and got in the car, Rogue turn to their favorite rock station, 97.9X and quickly, made their way home...

**MNMNMNMNM**

That night, when Wanda got home, Pietro, Rogue, and Eric help get all the presents inside. Rogue left, Wanda was now in her room. Not really wanting to open all the presents. John's gifts were on her bed. She open the big one first, slowly, she sees red.

Her eyes widen, it was a red trench coat. She thought it was beautiful. She then proceed to open the next present. It was a small book, it was hand written and it was called, _The Scarlet Witch_. She flip through the pages and something fell out. She picked it up, it was a bookmark with a red lighter. The fire on the light was very realistic.

She let out a confuse look and decide to forget about it. She had the same dream that night, although she doesn't know much about him, she could tell the figure she choose belong to John...

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM **

**A/N:** There's the beginning of the beautiful Jonda relationship. More will come in later chapters, especially chapter 5.

**Next Chapter:** Anya comes over for a visit, Wanda made a wish that WILL make her regrets.


	4. Unexspected

**A/N:** This chapter may contain be sappy, so... beware. Lol. I wanna change this story's title... anyone got a suggestion or two? Oh yes, And I like to thank **TheDreamerLady** for the beta! She's great! Lol. 

**Responses:**

**untouchable hexing witch**Secret way eh? I'm interested ol' smart one! Lol.. I love working with dreams, it's fun, especially when it involves romance. Heheh. Hmmm, it was then again, it wasn't, lol, I coulda use Pete Wisdom, but noo, I had ta pick on you! You Lancitty lover! Lol. No, I didn't mispelled Lance's name on purpose, I'm bad with last name can't you tell? Lance and John... Poor's one strange little obsessive machine... ::cough::like Bella with Remy::cough:: If you think that's cute, there's even cuttier Jonda moment here!! Hahah. Yep, a trench coat and a book, neat ain't it? And the coat is the same one from Evo, just ta let you know. Yea, Rogue is great, she doesn't like Vision, neither does all Wanda's other friends. So, YAY! I laughed when I thought of that line, my friends say things like that all the time. For example; 'I'm special', 'more like special ed...' Lol, friends teasing each others is a funny thing. Green... GREEEEN!! Lol, Rogue should never ever leave Remy alone when Bella is in the same building... same country for the matter. Lol. You don't needa know anything bout Vision, cept he has this REALLY creepy voice, he's a part of Avengers, he has no feelings cuz he's an android, Pietro doesn't believe that an android and a human/mutant shouldn't fall in love like Vision and Wanda did... Such a great brother... Lol, Go Pietro! Will youl still love me if I say that Pietro and Crystal won't break up this chapter, I'll just say it's the same chapter as Wanda dumping Vision, and it's coming up! Me promise! No, LOVE ME!! Weafee luw vous! Lol.   
**Scarlet Sapphire**Yes! I'd mentioned you! Cuz you are special and I love you! Lol.Hmmm, did I got that ego of your up? Eh? It's a cool style!? Heheh, thanks I can't tell what I'm doing sometime... okay! most of the time! Yes, I was 12 when I was in 5th grade. It sucked, my school sucked, and yea, my school system is screwed. Lol, that's what the dream was intended for, and sorry! I don't use John's full name much, that's why I spelled it wrong... Forgive moi? Tessa was in Wanda's class with Rogue and Brian, when Tessa called, school was over and the gang went ta the warehouse ta prepare for the party, sorry. Maybe cuz the line separating the scene was cut off... I hate when that happen. I'm gonna say your best friend acts like mine. You'll fine out what Vision did ta Wanda in chapter six, so... you gotta wait cuz I'm an evil grasshopper. Mawhahahha! You're welcome, I gotta get back ta reading Screams by the way. Heh.   
**Boom-Boom13** Yes! Jonda-ness! Me glad it made your day!   
**loneraven:** Thank you, and here is the next chapter!   
**SmellyFaceFace:** Just ta let ya know, it's the coat that Wanda wore on the show. Lol. I'd love one too, but a dark green one. I love green, lol.   
**TheDreamerLady:** Why, you're so sweet, lol. Thank you for the beta, I'd had a beta reader once before, but the person stopped... which make me sad, but oh well. Lol. Yea, I have a duck, but he's imaginary, like me friend, Ducky flew south three years ago, and he just came back to me three months ago. Ducky? odd smilarites is it. Why is that your nickname anyway? Thank you, and I love bashing all the couples I dislike. Heheheh.   
**Pyro Lady:**Awwww, me thankie! Na, I won't be spoiling the Romy, I just wanna bash on the characters I hate who stands in the way of our FAVORITE couples. Like Bella, Vision, you get the pic right? And yes, I hate Bella too, she's insane!

**Realizing**

Chapter 4: _Unexspected_

* * *

Next week, Thursday, Wanda walked up to the school's property. A lot will be happening in the next few weeks; the prom, big giant tests, graduation and college preparations. Wanda walked by a tree when a figure jumped out. It scared her a bit. She smiled sweetly, "Hey, you."

"I have a name you know," the person pointed out. "I see you're wearing my coat."

"What?" She questioned, "you did give it to me for my birthday, want it back?"

"No, it's yours, I didn't thought you'd wear it. Since you didn't last week" John said and circled her, "warm isn't it?"

"Yea, very warm," she said, "by the way, how did you know this is my size?"

"That, luv, it's an artist secret." He grinned, at the corner of his eyes, John saw Vision, "well, nice talkin' ta you, luv, but I gotta go. Don't miss me to much."

Wanda raised an eyebrow, all they did was talk and he spoke to her like she was someone special. She couldn't help but smile, then she sighed, _why do I keep getting this feeling when I'm around John?_

A hand on her shoulder made her snap. "What th-- Oh hey, have you seen Rogue?"

"No," Vision answered, "what were you doing with that guy?"

"We were 'talking'..." She answered.

"About...?" He asked as if she was some stupid brat.

"What else? School!" Once again, Wanda lied to Vision about John.

"Umm, sorry, didn't mean to upset you." He apologized.

"It's all right," she shrugged.

"Want me to walk you to homeroom?" He asked, reaching a hand out.

"Sure." She said and took his hand. Together they walked off to her homeroom.

"I noticed he was checking you out." Vision said when they were near her homeroom.

"He was checking out the coat, make sure it fits," she told him, "he did give it to me for my birthday."

"Did you get the chance to open mine?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No," Wanda look a bit nervous, "I got sleepy after I open the new kid's presents ... and well, I sorta forgot as the week went by."

"So his presents bore you?" Vision asked, his hopes up.

"Yea," Wanda lied, "he got me a book! Do I look like I read book?"

"Umm..." Vision didn't know. He'd never see her reading before, but she was always quoting something from books, and Rogue's always returning or lending Wanda books. "No?"

Wanda rolled her eyes when she wasn't looking at him, "Well, you should get to homeroom before you're late."

"Okay, love you." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

Wanda sat down in her seat, John looked at her, she was sitting up in front and he was in back.

She noticed and stared. He just smiled sweetly. As hard as she tried not to smile, she smiled. She let a out a low growl.

The announcer was about to go on in, 3, 2, "Good morning students! This is your Vice-Principle Kelly talking. I know the prom isn't here for another two weeks, but I'd like to congratulate those lucky girls who were nominated for Prom Queen!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it's going to be, she proceed to mimic Kelly, "Jean Grey, Belladonna Bordeaux, Betsy Braddock," _Betts? Now, that's interesting..._ Wanda though, _I'm going to make fun of her when I see her._ "Crystal, and Wanda Maximoff! Congratulation to these lucky girls!"

Wanda's jaw dropped as she heard her name, everyone in the room looked at her, not believing it. Wanda just glared at them, she then looked at John, who just silently clapped his hand, she crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Miss Maximoff!" her homeroom teacher shout, "principle office, now!"

Wanda grumbled as she got up and left.

* * *

At Lunch, everyone was giving Wanda the eye. She got nominated for Prom Queen? Sure, they believe Betsy can, but Wanda? It's like a joke. Maybe it was a joke, because Principle Kelly doesn't like Goths... especially Wanda. Or maybe the man doesn't like Jewish people and her father is Jewish...

A hand waved in front of Wanda's face, she glared at the person, but it turned out to be Rogue so she calmed down, "Hey."

"Prom Queen?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I think it's a joke." Wanda answered

"Yea, yah not the Prom Queen material." Rogue smiled.

"Jeez, you're such a supportive friend." Wanda replied sarcastically.

Rogue only grinned, "Are you gonn'a drop out?"

"Na, I'll stay, Vision was nominated for Prom King, if we win, it'll be awesome," Wanda said as she got up and danced.

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Ah don't like him..."

"It not your job to like him, it's mine." Wanda stated, sitting back down, "why must you hate him like this, the past is the past--"

"Because--" Rogue started, but got interrupted

"Who are you girls talking about?" Vision asked.

"Barney the Purple Dinosaur," both answered at the same time.

Vision was getting tire of that lame excuse, he knew they were talking about him, he suspected they started since 'that' night. He glared at Rogue, who glare back three times worse. Wanda saw it and growled. "Would you two stop it and shake hands?"

"For yah shake sugah, FINE!" Rogue growled the last word.

"I didn't start this." Vision said.

Rogue glared, "YES, you did!"

"No!" Vision snarl.

They were about to start a fight, but Piotr got in between the two. "Fighting will solve nothing, friends."

"Move it Peter, Ah wan'a get mah hand on this ass!" Rogue tried to push her giant friend aside, but she wasn't strong enough, nor was Vision.

"What's going on here?" Principle Kelly interrupted.

No one said a words.

"Miss Darkholme, even if you are Principle Darkhome's daughter, it doesn't mean you can get off the hook that easily. Both of you, to my office, NOW!" Kelly ordered.

Rogue grumble as she did so. She look at Remy LeBeau, her boyfriend, he raised an eyebrow, she has a feeling that Remy doesn't like Vision as a friend anymore. That's a good thing, she smirked, making Remy wink toward her.

"Well now... that was intriguing..." Brian said after Rogue, Vision, and Kelly entered the building, "you know what?"

"What?" Everyone asked back.

"Rogue's right, about Vision I mean." Brian said, he doesn't know anything about that night. "Something about him, it doesn't seem right."

"Shut up." Wanda's eyes narrowed.

Slowly, Brian looked away from the angry Goth. He know not to mess with her. She got up, took her stuff, and walked away to her favorite spot. It was her and Rogue's spot. They had found it when they first skipped class together, they would go here to fine peace and finish up their reading. There was also this abandon storage room. She had managed to break the locks and fell in love with the place.

Her pace was slow, her thoughts elsewhere, not even noticing he was following her. She look at the tree, it was old, wide, and if you can believe it, the tree was beautiful. She took a deep breath, heard a couple of leaves being crumpled, and quickly turned around.

"Caught me." John surrendered.

"Why are you stalking me?" She questioned.

"I'm not stalking you, luv. You look... you don't look like your usual self. I only followed to make sure that you're all right." He answered.

"I'll be fine," she stated in a low growl and took a seat next to the old tree.

He sat next to her, "You don't look like it. Wanna talk?"

"No," she muttered.

"I'm not going to take a no for an answer." He said.

She glared, "Fine, I just hate it when my friends say bad things about Vision. Especially Marie, I thought she would understand."

"I'm not taking your friends side, but they are just trying to do what they think is best for you--"

"What's best for me, is for them to let me make my own choices, and maybe, if they care, they could help me out when I make a mistake, if I make any."

"It's best to listen to your friends sometime," John advised, "or you'll ruin your life and lose your friends."

"When did you become such an expert on life?" She said looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm not stupid, luv, my looks just say I'm crazy. And I am." He snicker at his own comment, making Wanda roll her eyes. "I didn't have many friends in my previous schools. So you're lucky. You've got friends watching your back, it's something I'd cherish."

Wanda raised an eyebrow and sighted, "I'll think about it."

"Good." He smiled, "so, wanna make out?"

She was about to slap him, but he grabbed her hand before she could, "You should die."

"I was kidding luv," John laughed, "I wouldn't ever do anything like that if a girl is already taken." _Even if she's growing on me..._ He though to himself with a mental sigh. "Do you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"I should die." He asked, giving her the puppy face.

Wanda thought for a moment, his face is too cute, "No... but I think I would kill if I ever got beyond angry."

John smiled, "Then remind me never to upset you."

"Remind yourself." Wanda smirked, they got up, and she shook his hand, "nice talking to you. We should do this more often."

"It's fine by me." He grinned, their eyes met, sapphire on sapphire. "Here, where it's quiet, peaceful and isolated, I like it."

"Me too." Wanda found herself loving the idea. Their faces moved closer and closer to each other. Just when they were about to-- the bell rang, making them both snap back to reality. (HAHAH!!!)

"Sorry," they mutter, turning and walking their separate ways. John headed to their next class and Wanda to get some stuff out of her locker.

* * *

Wanda didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, not even Rogue when they were rode home. She wanted to, it was never this intense. They had been friends since as long as either could remember, she didn't know if she should call or wait for Rogue to call. She only had tonight, because tomorrow, Rogue would be out of the state for at least a week.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Wanda mentally shouted. Her nightmares were coming true, she was voted for Prom Queen, her best friend and boyfriend are fighting, no one like the idea that she's with Vision, and--

As Wanda entered her house, she spotted her father sitting on the couch reading the newspaper like he did on his mornings, "Hey hun, Anya is upstairs."

Wanda's eyes narrowed as she heard her sister's name. "Don't tell me she's in my room!"

"Actually, it was her room before she move out." Eric pointed out as if she was stupid.

Wanda glared at him, "Well, she doesn't live here anymore, so I don't care."

"Now, Wanda, she's your sister, you need to learn to love her." Eric said, "Even if it takes you the rest of your life. Just try to make peace with her."

"There will never be peace between us as long as she's here." Wanda snarled and she head up to her room, getting ready to face Anya.

She opened the door to her room or once Anya's room, "WANDA!"

Anya raced to her younger sister and hugged her.

"Gosh, I miss you so much!" Anya squealed. She was wearing a pink and lime green dress, her black hair tied up in a pony tail.

Wanda broke free, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course, my favorite sister." Anya smiled.

Wanda's eyes narrowed, "I'm your only sister."

Then it got quiet.

"Wanda..."

"What?"

"You know I love you."

"What do you mean love?" All of a sudden, Wanda snapped, "what's so loving about trying to change me!"

"Wanda..." Anya was startled.

"What!" She growled.

"When mom died, she told me to take good care of you." Anya said.

"Taking care of me doesn't mean trying to change my outlook on life, my friends, or prying into my personal life!" Wanda snarled, "she loved Rogue and wanted Marie and I to be friends for life, she loved me for who I am, and how creative I am, even if I can't draw that well!"

"Wanda..."

"I hate you for that!" Wanda growled, "Every time I see Peter with his sister, or Betsy and Brian with Jamie, or Rogue with Kurt and Graydon, X23, and Gloria, I get really jealous! They have a wonderful relationship with their siblings. Look at me, look at us! Me, you, Pietro! Pietro's always out, and you're always trying to change me when you're here! God, I hate you! I wish something bad would happen to you!"

"Wanda, tell me you don't mean all those thing you'd just said..." Anya began.

"I mean all those things I just said, now go away, I don't ever wanna see you ever again as long as we both shall live!" Wanda cried, "I don't even care if you die. Just get out!."

Anya left without saying a word. Wanda slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

That night, the phone rang. Eric answered as Pietro entered the house. Eric dropped the phone after hearing what the caller said. Pietro looked at his father's terrified face. "Dad, what's wrong."

"It's Anya, she... she's in the hospital, she got... she got into a car accident..." Eric shuddered

"Should I go tell Wanda?" Pietro asked, hoping his older sister was all right. He loved Anya, she was always sticking up for him when he got into trouble. Wanda, well, Wanda would just laugh and tell him, "you're dead".

"Yes, if she will listen." Eric replied, and with great speed, Pietro rushed upstairs.

Knocking on Wanda's door, nothing happened. Usually he would have just entered, but this time it's locked, so he couldn't. He feared that Wanda had done something stupid, so he banged on the door really hard. Even if they couldn't get along, she was still his sister, his twin, and without her, he would be the only Maximoff left in the Lensherr's family. "WANDA!"

"WHAT!" Wanda growled from her bed, just waking up.

"Open this door, I have something to tell you!" Pietro shouted, "It's bad news!"

"I'm not opening the door, just tell me!" Wanda yelled.

"JUST OPEN THE GOD DAMN--" Before he could say the last word, the door opened, and he could see his younger sister, "are you..."

"Shut up and talk before I smash your head against the wall." Wanda warned.

"Okay, dad just got a call..." Wanda waited for what he have to say, "Anya just got into a car accident."

Without listening further, Wanda slammed the door in front of his face. Pietro sighed and headed downstairs, where Eric was waiting for him, "What did she say?"

"Nothing, but before I could even tell her what'd happened, she was..."

"What?" Eric looked curiously at his son.

"For the first time since mom died... I saw her crying..." Pietro answered.

* * *

Wanda growled and threw everything around. Her room was a mess. She looked at her last picture of Magda. It was taken just before she died. Wanda was already a Goth that time, and her mom was hugging her with all the love she can give and didn't care about her daughter's style. Anya was on her honeymoon with Graydon then.

"Stupid Anya," Wanda muttered angrily, "Why must you torture me like this!"

_Why are you talking to yourself Maximoff?_ Wanda thought to herself.

She glared at herself in the mirror, her make-up all over her face, "damn it, Pietro saw me cry! That's going to ruin my reputation..." She growled dangerously, and headed to the bathroom that was connected to her room, to wash off the make-up. Then took a short bath. Afterward, she went to bed. Having yet another dream. This time though, it wasn't about two guys...

It was memories... Wanda cried, "She's not dead!"

"Wanda, as much as I hate to say it, your mother is gone," Eric said, trying to calm his teenage daughter. He knew that Wanda and Magda were very close. Magda had been sick since the week Anya and Graydon wedded. All week, Wanda had blamed Anya for mother's sickness. Wanda and Anya had never connected. They had always fought when they were in the same room. Nothing physical, unless they were in there for at least two hours alone.

"Anya did this! She made mom sick!" Wanda began to cry, "I want my mom back!"

"Wanda," Eric started, but she ran out of the room, to who knows where.

She never came home that night, Eric called all her friends, Rogue, Piotr, Tessa, Kitty and all them, but she wasn't over there. He was worried.

Wanda ran to the park, where she and Magda usually visited every week. She fell asleep, and the next thing she knew, she woke up in her bedroom. Wishing that it was a dream, but it was all true. Then, something hit her, how did she get back home? Did she sleepwalk? Had Magda somehow sent her home in her sleep? What she didn't know was, Anya had cut her honeymoon short and gone to look for her younger sister...

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... So... There's more Wanda/Vision then Jonda so far... but that'll change... But there'll be more Jonda next chapter! Promise!! Hmmm... Now, now, don't hate Anya, her relationship with Wanda will chance in the next chapter, and you'll properly love her too! If you're looking for Romy, Kiotr, Anlocke, and other pairings, it won't be till later in the chapters.

**Next Chapter:** Wanda will connect with John!! FINALLY!! And she pays a visit to her sister.


	5. Closure

**A/N:** I'd like to say, THIS CHAPTER, JONDA MUSHINESS CONQUERS ALL!! MAWHAHAHAH!! Vision isn't gonna be in the pic! This chapter was named after the song by Chevelle, but has nothing to do with it. Aww, I'd like to thank **TheDreamerLady**, who'd beta this story, the previous chapters (1 to 3) were also beta by her. Check it out if you like, I bet it's a lot better then before! 

**Responses:**

**untouchable hexing witch:** Perverted? Oh, I'm interested, Lol, j/k. Heh, I'm also bad at names, and I'm the one picking on you. Gotta love that trench coat! I don't know anything about prom queen nomination, so, I have no bloody clue who nominated Wanda for Prom Queen... Heh, I just had ta make Remy winked, it was soo fun to write! Why you asked? Cuz Leafee's evil for ruining the kissing moment. Mewheheheh! Romy is mentioned this chapter. Hmmm, no X-ietro moment in this chapter, sorry! BUT! Wanda see something that Pietro will disapprove of, and it has something to do with Crystal. I think I'll put X23 in on the next chapter. Just for you my love, lol. But, I can't promise you I will. Lol, and nice X-ietro moment. Okay, luv, here's the next chapter, enjoy it mon ami!  
**TheDreamerLady:** Lol, thank you very much for the beta! I love you very, very, very, very much!!!!  
**Scarlet Sapphire:** No biggie, fanfict didn't allowed reviewing and logging in. So, I don't hate you, I can never hate you my Jonda Queen! Lol. Thank you for the bashing compliment, I bash on any characters who gets in the way of my favorite couples. Heh. Aww, I made your day, you're welcome! Here's the next chapter,  
**Pyro Lady:** Vision will be out of the pic next chapter, he won't show up in this chapter, so.. YAY! There's some sweet Jonda moment this chapter, hope you like it!

**Meeting Fate**

Chapter 5: _Closure_

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

The next day at lunch, Wanda was all alone, her head on the table. No one could tell if she was depressed or bored. None of

her friends were in school either. Vision, of course, was suspended for a day. So was Rogue, and she also had somewhere to

go.

Speaking of Rogue, neither girl was able to call one another. John decided to sit with her and see what's wrong, Toad followed.

John glared at him. Toad did nothing in response. Both sat next to her. Wanda lifted her head up and glared at Toad. "What?"

She gave them each a 'get away from me or I'll murder you' look.

John did nothing in response, Toad just gave her a lovely smile, if that's even possible.

"Can't you see I'm trying to be alone?" She said in a husky voice.

"No way, sweet cake," Toad said, again, smiling and showing his yellow teeth. "I'm not leaving as long as your friends not

around."

She glared at the green hair kid, got up, grab him by the collar, pulled him to the janitor's closet, and threw him in there, while

he screamed "AHHHHHH!"

"That'll take care of him..." She muttered, turning around, she came face to face with... John. She knew he was going to be

there.

"That wasn't very nice you know." He told her.

She shrugged and started walking away, "do I look nice?"

He shrugged as well, "you're pretty nice."

She stopped, "umm, thanks."

"If you don't mind, would you like to tell me what'd happened?" John asked, "with you and your friends I mean."

"Come," she said, bringing them to her favorite spot with the big beautiful tree. "Marie and I weren't able to talk to each other

last night. I'm guessing she's busy with packing for her trip, and well, I have other problems of my own. You don't mind if I talk

to you about it?"

"No, not at all, talk, I'm listening," He answered, sitting down with her  
beneath the tree.

"My sister, Anya, visited yesterday. There was never one moment where she and I actually talk, we just always fight, she's

always trying to change me, I'm always trying to shut her up. There's always a war going on between us before she moved out.

She was excited to see me yesterday, I wasn't. I told her something, and I didn't care then..."

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice soft and comforting.

"I told her I wished she was dead and that I won't ever have to see her again. But something, deep inside me, made me regret

what I'd said." She took a deep breath and continued, "my mom always wanted us to get along, but it never worked out. I

blamed Anya for her death. I hated her even more than I did in the past. I guess we'll never make peace. Now, she's in the

hospital because of what I said. It's going to be my fault if she dies."

"Do you love her?" John asked.

"Not a lot on the outside, but I do from the bottom of my heart," she replied softly.

John smiled, "you should go see her today then, after school that is. Tell her how you really feel, but take it easy, don't snap or

anything. Talk heart to heart with her."

"How do you know I snap at my sister?" She questioned, "have you been stalking me?"

"Three possibilities, one; I've stalked you, two; you told me about Anya, and I can see all the negative emotions you're throwing

at her, and three; your old friend Lance is supplying me with information."

"What?" She exclaimed, "that bast--"

"Hush it with the language, luv," he grinned, "it's not nice for a lady like you to say much words."

"Oh, shut up." She scowled.

It was quiet for a few minutes, finally, he looked at her again. Her face not showing all the pressure he'd see on her other

times. This time, it's emotionless and rather warming. He doesn't know if this is her way of showing her calm or sad side. He

wanted to say something to cheer her up, but didn't know what, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you visiting

your sister after school?"

She looked at him, she knew he was looking at her, but did nothing about it. "Yes."

"That's good, say hi to her for me," he told her.

She gave him a funny look. "Why, she doesn't even know you."

"No, but I just wanna make a good impression," he replied.

"Impression for what?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing," he answered innocently, grinning like an angel with a wings made of fire.

She rolled her eyes. "So, how many school have you been to before Bayville?"

"I lost count at twenty," he replied, "I've moved a lot, this is my first time in the states. I'm staying at a boarding house here. All

the children have had both parents sent to war."

"Your parent's have been sent to Iraq?" She looked surprised.

He nodded, "just my father, my mother left when I was three."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked at him, she could see sadness in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, I miss both my parents, I've lived in Australia for as long as I can remember, but my father's an American. I

never had a mom. I never knew how it felt like to have loving parents, my father is in the military, and he's never around. I stay

with different relatives every week, finally, my father found out about Xavier's boarding house from a friend of his, and he sent

me here, and I'm glad he did."

"Because you'd meet Lance and became good friends with him?" She guessed.

He nodded, but that's not the only reason. "Not to mention I'd get to stay here longer than usual."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"Me too."

Ten minutes passed, they sat there, unknowingly to either of them, her head was on his shoulder, and his chin was atop of her

head. It was very peaceful, both thoughts, this is what they were looking for, someone who they can talk to. Have friendly

conversations, it's all good, but both knew it wouldn't last. Wanda had Vision and John will probably have to move back to

Australia.

Their peace ended with the bell ringing. He got up and gave her a hand.

"It's nice talking to you again, luv." I've never meet any shiela who can make me feel so comfortable in so many ways... he

thought. He took her hand and kissed it.

She raised an eyebrow, "don't tell me, yo' been hanging out with dat Cajun."

"Bad Cajun accent, luv," John grinned, "but, it does make you sound sexy."

She shook her head, thought it was funny, waved bye, and left.

**MNMNMNMNM**

Yes, it was once again, study hall. "Bonjour, Wanda."

"Hey Cajun," Wanda greeted, "missing your River rat already?"

"How can you tell?" Remy asked.

"Because I'm psychic," she grinned.

"More like psycho," he laughed.

"Rogue told you to say that didn't she?" She questioned.

"Maybe..." He gave her an innocent look.

After two minutes of silence, she look at him with a demanding look, "why are you here really? You don't usually sit with me

when Rogue's not around."

He sighed, "Roguey told Remy to tell yo' dat she's no' sorry f'r wha' she'd said t'yo', but she doesn't wan'a lose yo' friendship.

She asked dat yo' should forget it from ever happenin'."

She looked at him, then down at the ground, where there were gums all over. "I want to forgive her, but..."

"Vision," he answered for her.

"Yea," she paused then looked at him, "now Remy, tell me the truth, what do you think of Vision?"

He look at her, she had a serious look on her face, "Vision, well, Vision and I were friends, nothing close, just friends."

"I see, but I asked you for your option, not relationships," her eyes narrowed.

"D'acorrd, yo' wan' de truth, promise no' t'b' angry?" He asked.

She thought about it. Remy, one of Vision most trusted friends, has something bad to say about him? This she got to know.

"Fine."

"D'acorrd, as yo' can see, Roguey dispies Vision, Remy don' kno' why, an' she didn't wanted t' tell him either. All Remy know

is dat Rogue's jus' watchin' out f'r her best ami, yo'."

"Aww, how sweet," Wanda said sarcastically, "stop talking in a third person, it was annoying the second month you and

Rogue started dating."

"Okay petite," Remy took a deep breath, hoping that he doesn't refer himself as a third person. "Roguey wanted Re--moi t'

keep an eye out f'r Vision. De guys an' I went out t'dis nightclub a couple o'months ago, I did what Roguey told me t', keep an

eye out f'r Vision. T'ere were t'ese filles, dey surrounded us, de Summers freres, Pietro, and Remy stayed out. Scott tried t'get

Vision away, but Vision didn't wanted to leave, de filles started t'--"

"That's it, I'd heard enough." As soon as Wanda said that, the bell rang.

Remy got off his seat and looked at John, who again, was writing in his book. The Cajun grinned, he walked toward John, who

was so much into his book that he haven't even noticed that the bell had rung. Remy pulled the book away from John, he

smirked at the Aussie's expression, then start reading it. The Cajun raised an eyebrow, "nude femme?"

"Oh shut up Remy," John scoffed and snatched the book off of the ragin' Cajun, "it's not like you don't like it."

Remy shrugged, "Remy'd retired from checkin' other filles out. He only loves Marie Darkholme."

"Love is crazy," John said.

"Yo' crazy f'r b'lievin' dat love is crazy, mon ami." Remy stated, "Remy notice yo' been checkin' out de Scarlet fille out, yo' can

tell Remy, yo' like her."

"Stop your grinning," John gave Remy a weird look.

"Oh!" John looked at him, "you don't like Wanda, you LOVE her!"

John was half way out of the classroom then, stopped, gave Remy a side glance, "she's taken."

"Doesn't mean it'll last!" Remy shouted as John left the room. The Cajun sighed again. Rogue was right, about John and

Wanda, those two seem really calm together, how she knew this, nobody knows. Then again, she does live with a man name

Logan, who scares the hell out of him.

He remembered like it was yesterday, Remy went to pick up Rogue for their first date, she was all dressed up, her foster

sister, X23 was sitting on the porch. Screaming at the younger kids, "get off my property!"

Instantly, Remy realized that Rogue had a weird family. X23 stopped her  
clowning and greeted Remy, invited him inside, where her 'father' was waiting to meet him for the first time. Remy was scared

stiff when he saw the wolves and Siberian Huskies growling at him. Rogue just laughed at the Cajun when Logan threaten to

kill him.

Then, Rogue introduced Remy to her best friend, Wanda Maximoff. Remy knew that Wanda and Rogue hung out. At first, he

didn't understand those two, how Wanda say that she's going to murder him one day if he ever messed with Rogue or used her

best friend just to get back at Bella. Remy understood that their friendship is strong, and wishes that they would talk again.

Remy snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his brother, "yo're goin' t'say 'M

crazy b'cause I jus' stood here f'r 'bout trois minutes?"

Henri LeBeau just grinned, "oui, now, get t' class b'fore I have t' write yo' up."

**MNMNMNMNM**

School was over and Wanda was relieved, but at the same time, wished it never ended. She saw John sitting next to an orange

with flame painted bike Like a Harley, not bike bikes>. Again, he was writing. She raised an eyebrow, and walked over to

him, her books in hand.

"Hey," she went.

"Hi," he replied, his eyes still focusing on his work.

"I'd been studying you," she said in a playful tone.

Slowly, he looked at her and grinned, "and?"

"You're very dedicated to your work," she smiled, "I like that, but, what happen when you get a girlfriend, what will you love

more? Your art or your girl?"

"That's a really hard question," he replied, "if I really love the girl  
and she loved me the same, my heart will belong to her. But if she turns out to be some back stabbing bitch like," he pointed

to a blond hair girl with blue eyes with another man, "her, my soul will always be in my writing."

"Crystal." Wanda whispered.

"You know her?" John asked.

Wanda nodded, "yea, she's my brother's girlfriend, I'm just gonna take a guess and say they're talking..."

"She's kissing the mate..." John muttered.

"Oh, she's going to get it once I tell Pietro..." Wanda smirked at the mental picture she just thought of.

"You look very cute when you smirk like that you know?" John pointed out with a smirk of his own.

"Yea," she answered, "so I'd been told."

It got quiet for a moment, he look at her, she was looking to the sky. He studied her for a couple more seconds, and finally

said, "are you going to check on Anya?"

"I dreaded that question," she replied, "yea, I'm going to see her. I don't want to, but I have to face her sooner or later. It's best

if it's now."

He smiled. That's my girl, "would you like a ride there? I will gladly drive you."

She though about it for a moment, finally she smiled and answered, "sure."

He handed her a red and black helmet, "hop on."

He revived the engine, "should I trust your driving?"

"WHAT?" He screamed, unable to hear because the engine was on.

"Nothing!" She shouted, and comfortably rested her head on his back.

Twenty minutes, they'd made it to the hospital front. "This is it."

"You'll be fine," he insured, after seeing how nervous she was. Maybe it was something about hospitals that scares her.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"I know, because I know how it feels being in a room with sick people. I'd love to come in with you. But I have to see someone

about a job. I'm planning to stay here longer. Tell me about it in school tomorrow. Remember what I'd told you, take it gently."

"Okay, I will. Thanks," he smiled and drove away, she watched him go.

"Hey sis, what are you looking at?" Came a voice from the back.

"Nothing. None of your business!" She replied harshly, than calmed down. "Pietro, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" He looked worried.

"It's about Crystal," she begin.

Pietro's eyes widened. "What's wrong? Is she hurt? What happened!"

Wanda looked at her other half, she could see that he'd went through a lot this week. All most getting kicked off the track team

because of his grades, saw his twin crying for the first time in many years, his older sister's accident, and now this. Should

she tell him? No, not yet, not until she knows what happened to Anya. "No, it's none of those, I'll tell you once I see Anya."

"Okay, she sent me down here to get you. She was so sure you'd be here. Strange..." Pietro muttered quickly.

"Strange indeed," Wanda whispered, hearing what her brother had said.  
Living and learning to keep up with him was hard. But as time passed, she learn to lived with him. "So, she's alright?"

"Yea!" Pietro excited scream was like a little girl, making Wanda raised an eyebrow. "She wants to see you really bad

though!"

"Yea," Wanda nervously said. she'd never been this nervous in her entire life, why start now?

"Well, this is it." Pietro said as they reached the room where they kept Anya. "Good luck."

"What? You're not coming in with me?" Wanda looked at him.

"Sorry sis, but Anya wanted to talk to you alone." Pietro replied, and being his normal and annoying self, he pushed her into

the room, smiled, and waved bye to her.

She grumble and started toward the bed. She knew it was Anya. With her beautiful black hair, almost perfect body structure,

blue shiny eyes, and the loving smile that always scared Wanda to death, especially now.

Wanda's heart pounded harder then it ever could, she felt as if she just got out of gym class or that she was having a

heart-attack. Is it because of the hospital environment? Was it because this is the place where her mother died? She lost the

one person she loved most in this place. She didn't wanted to lose anyone else, no matter how much she hated them.

Especially if they're a part of her family. An offspring of her mother.

Wanda wanted to fall down and cry as she slowly walked up to Anya's bed. The two sister looked at each other. "Wanda..."

"Anya." Wanda said, her eyes still focusing on her older sister.

"I knew you'd be here," Anya tried to smile, a part of her face was scratched. That was the only real damage that was on

Anya.

"How?" Was the only thing Wanda could think of, "are you all right?"

"I will be, don't worry too much. Just worry about the baby..." Anya replied and smiled at Wanda's expression.

"Baby?" Wanda said as she took a seat next to her sister's bed, forgetting all about the questions she'd asked Anya.

"Oh, yea, you're going to be an aunt, Wanda. You're the first person I've told." Anya said softly.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Wanda asked, "and I'm honored that I was the first person you'd told.

Anya smiled, "it will be, as long as I take care of myself properly."

"I'll be there to make sure you do," Wanda smiled.

It got quiet for a while, Anya look at Wanda and a question popped up, "what's up with the change of heart?"

"Let's just say someone special got me to rethink things about us," Wanda replied as an image of John popped up in her head.

"This person must be really special if my sister say he's special," Anya grinned.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "how do you know its a he anyway?"

"Let's just say I saw some things when the other car hit me..." Anya answered, getting ready to answer her sister's questions.

"Saw some things?" Wanda looked interested, "what kind of things?"

"The day you and Pietro were born, the day mom left me and dad, the day you guys returned to us, the day I meet Graydon,

the day I got married, the time where I went looking for you, the times where we fought..." she look at Wanda, who was looking

at her.

"That's it?" Wanda look confuse, "what does that have to do with you seeing some things?"

"I was about to get to that, Wanda." Anya replied.

"Oh."

"I saw this light right after the car hit mine. It came from the sky, I thought I was dead, because I saw.. mother." Wanda

dropped her mouth.

"You saw mom?" Wanda looked like she was about ot deny, "why do you get to see her and not me?"

"Wanda, stop it okay?" Wanda was about to argue, when she remembered John's words. "I think it was because I was

pushing you to the edge, I think she wanted us to get along like she'd always did."

"Mom always wanted us to stop fighting, but we never did," Wanda concluded.

"No we didn't..." Anya answered slowly.

It got quiet again, "do you think this happened because mom wanted us to stop out wars?"

"It's working, if that was it," Anya smiled, "come here and give me a hug okay."

Wanda raised an eyebrow, but complied, "this is a funny feeling."

"I know, get use to it," Anya said, "because you'll be getting a lot of hugs."

"Hah, if I let you." Wanda joked, "just kidding. I love you, Anya."

Anya felt like crying, her sister just said she loved her for the first time, "Wanda, I love you too!"

Anya gave Wanda another hug, but this one is filled with more love, Wanda just realized that she'd just told her sister she

loved her. It was the first too. She felt like pinching herself and killing John for it. This feeling was very different. She never felt

the family love since Madga died. Slowly, Wanda hugged Anya back.

"By the way Wanda, who's John?" Anya asked.

Wanda raised an eyebrow, wondering, "how did you know about him?"

"I saw him in the vision." Anya smiled, "cute kid with spiky orange hair. Very dedicated to his work... and something, wait,

someone else. He loves her."

Wanda though, what was her sister talking about, John love someone? But who? Who could be more important than his work?

"Who is this girl?"

Anya smirked, "can't tell you sis, it's a secret, you gotta fine it out for yourself."

Wanda rolled her eyes, not really caring, but a small rage of jealousy was burning inside.

"About the baby..." Anya started, "I think I'm going to name it John if it's a boy, got any idea for a girl name?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow, her sister asking her for names for the baby?  
"You're naming your son John?"

"Yea, what's wrong with it?" Anya asked.

"I'll be making fun of him if you name him that..." Wanda warned, "I'll probably laugh at him too..."

"Yea right, you like that name, don't try to denied it. I can see through your eyes, it's a Lensherr thing."

"Which is creepy in a way, fine, I like it! But I don't like knowing two Johns." Wanda said.

"Okay, I'll name him something else. Help me out?" Wanda nodded and the two sisters started coming up with names. Most

popular to the newer and undiscovered ones.

Pietro and Erik was outside, looking at the sisters talking and hugging, "this is a miracle..."

"Yes it is." Pietro replied. "I though I'd never see a day where these two would hug."

"Come on, let's go bust in on your sisters purade. I want to talk to Anya," Erik replied and stepped inside.

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

**A/N:** Well now... Wanda and Anya had their bonding... Let's move on to the Jonda-ness!! Hmm, I gotta ask you a question, I wanna change the story's title, does anyone have a suggestion?

**Next Chapter:** Rogue and Wanda speak to one another again, YAY!!! AND! the Breakups!!! Don't yer just love me?


	6. My Angel

**A/N:** Lately my head hurts, my thoughts empty and hollow, and I can't think straight. I wonder what's wrong with me... Okay, this chapter is gonna get a little violence. So... BEWARE! Weeeee, I thank **TheDreamerLady** for the beta!! WEEEE!! We must love her and bow down to her!! Mawhahahhah! Lol. 

**Responses:**

**untouchable hexing witch:** Torturing is my other middle name, lol. Yep, it's gonna be unexplained... then again, I think I can make Kitty and Brian nominated Wanda, cuz their geeks, lol. Hint hint? What's that all bout? You think that's cute? There's cutier Jonda moment this chapter! John and Remy are cute, they'll make great friends. How many time did you say aww? Let's just say more than moi. Lol. Ekk, you had a minor heart-attack? NOOO!! Well, there's gonna be SOME X-ietro scene this chapter! Weeee!! Don't you just love me? Lol. Woohoo! The breakup takes place here! Hunt me down? Oh yea, ekk, you're my stalker! Leafee love you too!  
**TheDreamerLady:** Lol, I'm a fan of angst too, and I think I'm turning this story into one. Lol, Twilight Zone... And don't worry about the long beta. Hah, here's chapter 6. Even though you'd read it. Heheh.  
**Pyro Lady**: Thank you! Lol, you're welcome, and Wanda/Vision will be the end of it in this chapter! Hope you like it, and thanks for the review!

**Meeting Fate**

Chapter 6: _My Angel_

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN**

The past week hasn't been so bad. Rogue and Wanda started speaking again, forgetting about the Vision thing. Wanda and Anya kept in touch before and after she got out of the hospital. The sister were closer then anyone could have ever imagined. Wanda told Pietro about Crystal, but he didn't believe her. He said she was lying and didn't talk to her for at least four straight days.

Rogue was able to stay with Logan or Raven, because she is almost  
eighteen, which is old enough to make her own choices. Her real parents claimed they changed, but Rogue knew this was a lie.

As for John, Wanda's feeling towards him grew stronger. Her feelings for  
him were bigger then they were with Vision. As these feelings grew, Vision started to fade away from her heart. It was something Rogue had dreamed of. Wanda had even invited John over to their table. The guys at the table bonded with him instantly, the girls thought he was cute, attractive and crazy for trying to flirt with Wanda. Then again, they thought Remy was the same with Rogue.

Vision began to see the Aussie at the table and his jealousy began to  
turn into rage. Every time he saw John, he wanted to pound the  
Aussie's head against the wall and lock him in a locker. Just like Wanda did to the Toad kid, but that would get him kicked off the football team. John was the best student in chemistry and the chemistry teacher happened to be his football coach, Mr. McCoy.

"Don't hate me b'cause Ah'm beautiful." Rogue read Wanda's shirt. "Hate  
me because you know Ah am..."

"You know it," Wanda grinned.

"Nevah knew you'd like these kinda shirts..." Rogue thought out loud.

Wanda shrugged. "You know what?"

"What?" Rogue looked at her best friend.

"I'd been doing a lot of thinking lately," Wanda said.

"Wow, that's something new," Rogue teased, "and?

"Shut up. It's about Vision, he haven't been the brightest boyfriend I've  
had," Wanda stated, "I want to dump him. But my emotions won't allow it. I talked to Anya and she agreed that I should."

"Wow, Wanda Maximoff want to leave this Vision dude!" Brian came barging in. It got the whole table to eye them. "This I gotta hear!"

"Shut up Brian, can you see I'm trying to talk to my best friend?" Rogue  
mocked his British accent, "jus' kiddin', sugah, ya know Ah love yer. But  
Wanda an' Ah needa speak in private, okay?"

"Fine," Brian wined and look the other way, giving the girls some  
privacy. He look at Meggan and took a deep breath. "It's now or never."

"We say now." He heard Kurt, Betsy, and Kitty order.

"I'm too nervous!" He told them.

Betsy rolled her eyes, "never thought I see a girl who can make my  
brother so wimpy. What happen to the good old days where he would just flirt with someone and ask for their number?"

"He got kick off the football team for being clumsy!" Brian shouted, "and he became a wimp, okay!"

"If you don't ask her to the prom now, you might never get the chance!"  
Kurt and Kitty screamed.

"I doubt it," Tessa entered the picture, "you can wait a while longer  
Brian. I've noticed she's been asked out by a lot of guys, but she'd always turned them down. I think she's waiting for you, my friend."

"How do you know this?" Brian questioned.

"You guys don't call me your living computer just because I'm a genius,"  
Tessa smirked.

As that was going on, Rogue look really happy, she felt like doing a  
back flip and breaking both Bella's ankles. "So, you want to leave Vision... for good?

"Yes," Wanda whispered, "ever since John arrived, he's reminded me who Vision truly was. I understand that he doesn't like you either. I don't want a boyfriend who hates my best friend and our crazy relationship that had been going on for so long."

"Aww," Rogue hugged Wanda, "that's so sweet, Ah think Ah'm gon'a cry."

Rogue wiped away a fake tears off her cheek and Wanda rolled her eyes. "I don't know when I should dump him though."

"NOW!" Rogue shouted.

"No way!" Wanda replied, "I want to give it some time!"

Rogue sighed, "fine, but the soonah the bettah. Ah want ta see him out of our lives."

"Aww, does my Roguey want some loving?" Wanda smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "sure, but tha's why Ah have Remy. Ah prefer not  
havin' Vision as yah lover, he isn't good fer ya. Ah want someone else worth while fer mah best friend. Like that guy for instance."

Rogue was pointing, and Wanda didn't have to look to see who it was, "John? Why would you say that?"

"He'd changed ya, sugah," Rogue stated, "he helped ya and Anya, he helped ya in so many ways that Ah can't even imagine doin' even if Ah tried. It's like he's an angel sent down here just fer yah."

Wanda smiled. "An angel he may be. But he's not going back up into the  
sky. He's staying right here with... me."

Rogue smirked, "aww, that was so adorable!"

"Oh shut up." Wanda blushed.

"Admit it, Wanda, ya love that Aussie like Ah do wit' mah Cajun," Rogue  
smirked, "face it, there's somethin' 'bout guys with accents."

"Fine, I think he's cute, and attractive, and adorable, and irresistible,  
and--" she snapped out of it when she saw John smirking a feet or two away from her, "did I mention cute?"

"Yes, you did luv. Who were you talking about anyway?" John asked.

"Oh, no one in particular," Wanda smiled.

"We were talking about you," Rogue grinned at Wanda's expression. Wanda threw a French fries at the Goth with white streaked hair's forehead, "HEY!"

Wanda just smiled sweetly. Rogue rolled her eyes then looked at John, who wanted to say something.

"Can I borrow her for a second?" John asked Rogue.

"Yah can borrow her fer life, sugah," Rogue smirked, "play nice, though.  
Don't make me come aftah yah."

"Oh shut up already, Marie," Wanda smiled at Rogue protectiveness. She  
couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Don't call me that missy, or Ah'll run yer ovah with mah grandfather's  
tractor!" Rogue growled at being called Marie.

"I spoke too soon..." Wanda muttered as she and John walked away.

Remy sat next to his beloved girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek, "who'd made mon chere moody now?"

Rogue threw a French fries at him, "shut up."

"Remy like it when yo' play hard t'get," The Cajun grinned.

Rogue was about to growled, but stopped and grinned, "what if Ah played easy ta get?"

"Easy wit' who chere?" Remy looked around, getting worried.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, tha's who," she smirked and gave him a kiss.

"I like," Remy said after the kiss, he pulled her closer for a deeper  
kiss.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Both Kurt and X-23 roared.

"X, vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked, "aren't you suppose to eat vith  
zhe 10 graders?"

"I was..." X-23 tried to look for an excuse, but could not fine any so she  
changed the topic. "Where's Wanda?"

"She went off with her future husband," Rogue happily sang.

"Awww, who!" X-23 wanted to know.

"As zhe duty of being a big brother..." Kurt shouted to get her  
attention, "I order you to get back to class!"

X-23 stick her tongue out at him, "fine, but you're only my foster  
brother!"

She started to walk away, not paying attention to where she was going  
because she cursing Kurt's name. She bumped into yet another person who was cursing different. Crystal's name.

Both quickly got up and screamed the following. "Watch where you're going or I'll--"

"Pietro?" X-23 looked at him, she recognized the white hair and jock  
clothing.

"What?" He angrily demanded, "I just found out Crystal really was  
cheating on me!"

X-23 raised her eyebrow, "are you going to kill her and dump her body in the river, or should I do it for you?"

Pietro gave her a weird look, "no... the body would just float back to  
land."

X-23 laughed, "I like you, you're funny."

He grinned, "I know."

She rolled her eyes, "geez, Wanda was right about the ego crap."

"Wanda talks about me?" He said in disbelief, she nodded, "it's probably  
all bull."

"Not all of it, she told me how great of a brother you were and how I  
stink because I only have Rogue," X-23 smiled. "I love my sister!"

"She said that?" Pietro felt good about himself.

"Yep!" X-23 answered, "'cept the I stink thing."

"You know, it's true. You do stink." Pietro teased.

"So do you, stinky boy." X-23 patted his head as if he was one of her  
wolves.

"I'm not a dog!" He stated after a couple of seconds, "I'm a human being  
who happen to be very popular and is nominated for Prom King."

"Oh? What about your prom date? Since Crystal is gone, who will you take to the prom? It'll suck if you arrive alone!" X23 pointed out.

"Crystal will come to her senses," Pietro replied.

"Right..." X23 muttered, "those types of girls will never come back."

"Shut up and go to hell!" Pietro growled and stormed away.

X-23 rolled her eyes and left the cafeteria. That kid needs some help, she thought and felt it was her duty to do so.

Everyone at the table were busy, Rogue and Remy were talking quietly.  
They stopped when they saw something.

"Hey, is that Vision following Johnny and Wanda?" Remy pointed.

Rogue follow Remy's finger and saw it. "Ah'm gon'a kill tha' stupid  
mothah--"

"Rogue, let's follow t'em," Remy suggested. Rogue nodded and slowly, followed Vision, hoping no one will get in their way. But someone did,  
Belladonna.

"Hey Remy, what are yo' doin'?" Bella asked as if Rogue wasn't there.

Remy tried to ignore her, but failed.

"Remy, remember when yo' use t'come over t'mon house an' we--" Before Bella could finish the sentence, Rogue gave her a good punch in the nose.

"Ah suggest yah ta shup up an' get away from mah boyfriend!" Rogue  
growled. Remy grinned, and they walked away.

MNMNMNMNM

"Interesting friend you have, I like her." John said as soon as he heard  
what Wanda just said about Rogue.

Wanda felt a bit of jealousy raging in her, but she know that wasn't what  
John meant. "Thanks, she can be crazy sometimes."

Then, it got quiet as they walk off together to their favorite spot, not  
knowing that they were being followed.

"I like to say, thanks John," Wanda said, looking into his eyes.

"You are very welcome, luv," John said as a warm breeze hit them. His  
eyes meet her, "you have very beautiful eyes you know?"

"Yes," she smiled, "you told me so."

He smiled, "it must be wonderful to have someone who's say that to you."

"You know what John?. You have beautiful eyes too." Wanda smiled.

"Thanks, but you're cheating on your boyfriend," he teased.

"Forget about Vision," she whispered so he could only hear, "I don't want him... I... I want..."

"You what?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to guess what she wanted to say. Not getting an answer, he took some guesses, "you need food?"

"I need time!" Wanda shout out of nowhere, she turned around and was  
about to leave when she bumped into Vision.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Vision demanded, then he looked back to Wanda, "how can you cheat on me like this!"

"I'm not cheating on you!" Wanda growled, "it's call 'friendly  
conversations!'"

"You'd been seeing this guy since the day he'd arrived! I thought I  
trusted you!" Vision exclaimed.

"I was being friendly!" Wanda stated, "you try it out sometime."

"Are you saying I'm not friendly?" He tried to punch her, but she caught  
his hand.

"You know better then to hit a girl, especially one that had can easily  
fight back," her eyes narrowed.

"You are my girlfriend, I love you, no one can have you, not my cousin,  
and especially not him!" Vision pointed to John, who was confused at this  
moment. Should he grab Wanda and run, beat the jealous boyfriend up, or wait to see what happens.

Before John could see it coming, he felt a pain in his stomach and heard  
Wanda growled. Vision pushed Wanda to the side and went toward John, who seemed very weak at the moment. Although he was able to fight back.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend!" Vision said as he and John started  
beating the hell out of each other.

As that was happening, Wanda was having a flashback of that very night  
Vision tried to take advantage of her.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

Scott and Alex Summers's parents were away. Alex decided to throw a party whether his older brother liked it or not. He wanted to impress a girl named Lorna Dane, a cousin of Wanda's. Everyone was invited and Scott freaked, but calmed down when his girlfriend, Jean Grey, arrived.

Wanda, along with two of her closest friends, Rogue and Simon Williams. do not worry bout Simon, only worry bout Vision.> Simon was Vision's cousin, who happen to have a crush on Wanda since the first time they met. But when his cousin found out about him liking Wanda Maximoff, he got interested and attracted to her.

So, Vision took Wanda away from Simon when Kitty introduced him to her, because she did't know that Simon liked Wanda. Vision always kept a wary eye whenever those two are together. Rogue's always trying to run him over with a snow plow in the winter when he does it. Back then, it was just for messing around with Simon.

Rogue and Simon were always plotting up ways to kill Vision. But Wanda  
always put their evil minds to rest.

The party was boring, Simon went to get the girls a drink, leaving them  
to talk.

"I'm bored..." Wanda said, poking Rogue with a unsharpened pencil.

"Ah kno', and would ya STOP THAT!" Rogue growled.

"I'm bored..." Wanda was about to poke Rogue again, when Rogue grabbed it and threw it across the room. Which hit Vision on the head on accident. "Hey! That was my favorite pencil!"

"Favorite? Oh please, it's all chewed up," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Let's do something to poop the party," Wanda said.

"Ya mean let's become the party poopah?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Ah'm in!"

"What should we do?" Wanda asked.

Rogue thought about it, "hmmm, how about getting Vision to think you're drunk and see what he'll do?"

"I'm sure he won't do anything to me..." Wanda said in a not so sure  
voice.

"Fine." Rogue replied.

"But then again... it will prove to me what kind of a boyfriend he is,  
"Wanda smiled, "okay!"

Rogue smiled along, "this I gotta know."

"Let's go!" Wanda dragged Rogue away from the cough they were sitting on. When they neared Vision and a group of his friends, including Remy LeBeau. They stopped.

"Yah sure ya wan'a do this?" Rogue questioned, not wanting her friend to  
get hurt if Vision made the wrong move.

"Yea!" Wanda answer with an angry tone in her voice.

"Fine, play drunk and go mess with yah boyfriend," Rogue replied slowly.

"Aw, is my sweet Roguey jealous because she doesn't have a boyfriend and I do?" Wanda teased.

"Oh shut up," Rogue watched as a blond Cajun kisses the sexy Cajun.

"He's cute you know," Wanda grinned when she saw Rogue glazing at Remy LeBeau and his bitchy girlfriend, "and I know you agree with me."

"Shut up an' get this show ovah with. Ah want Simon ta drive us home  
ASAP, 'cause this party's sucks ass. Listen ta the music! Ah mean, who listen ta the Spice Girls?"

"We did," Wanda replied, "way back in the days when we had no common  
sense at all."

Rogue watched Wanda walked away as if she was drunk. Drama class paid off after all. She hid and watched, Simon found her, "here's your drink, what's up?"

"Wanda is pretendin' ta be drunk ta see what kinda boyfriend that lame  
cousin of yah is," Rogue explained.

"Oh." Simon said and hid with her.

Wanda walk up to the punch bowl and look for wine, she found it. She  
poured the wine into a plastic cup and walked up to Vision.

"Hey there sexy," she smirked.

"Hey, Wanda," Vision greeted, "is that a beer?"

"No, of course not," Wanda replied with a fake hiccup, "it's wine."

"Wine?" Vision raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Rogue and Simon wanted to throw up when they saw it.

"Yea, wine." Wanda played with his cheek. "You should try it sometimes."

"Come with me and I will," Vision replied as he lead her to a odd looking  
bedroom filled with pink flowers.

"Woo," Wanda look around, "this is a sexy room."

He led her to a bed and gestured for her to lay down. He went to close  
the door and smiled as if this it's nothing and that she shouldn't worry.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he went to invade her privacy.

"You're drunk, you won't be able to remember a thing tomorrow," he  
whispered. "What you don't know won't hurt you."

She glared at him, "I'm not drunk!"

"You're not?" He questioned.

"No! I did this to see what kind of boyfriend you were!" She answered.

"Simon made you did it didn't he?" He demanded an answer.

"NO! He did not! I did this because I was bored!" She growled.

"It's Rogue, wasn't it?" He asked again, "you're always in trouble when  
you're with her!"

"She's my friend, and don't you dare talk about her that way!" She was  
about to jump him, but she never learn self-defense then. Therefore, she wasn't strong enough to defend herself.

"Never do that again, Wanda. Or someone you cherish will get hurt."  
Vision warned, "Don't even think about leaving me."

Wanda growled and push Vision off her, she was about to punch him, but he caught her hand. She wasn't fast enough. "I do whatever I want!"

"I'm your boyfriend, you are my property now, Wanda, and no one else can have you but me." He pushed her against the wall.

She glared at him, "I belong to no one!"

She punched him across the face and he slapped her, before he could any further damage to her. Someone came barging into the door.

Scott Summers appeared, and he paled, "my parents bed!"

"Move over Shades," Rogue pushed him aside and glared at Vision.

"There's wine all over the bed!" Scott goes, "my parents are going to  
kill me!"

"Isn't this an underage party?" Simon asked, "who's so stupid to bring  
wine."

Scott only glared at him, "how should I know!"

Simon shrugged, "you live here."

Scott growled, "where the hell is that brother of mine!"

"Talking to Lorna," Simon replied and Scott left.

"Get away from her bub," Rogue warned, "ya may be on the wrestling team, but Ah know martial arts."

"So what if you know some Chinese fighting skills, I'm a guy--"

"Martial arts is Japanese stupid!" Rogue growled, and stared at Vision  
with intense hatred. Looks like that could make the world fall down to her feet.

"I don't care, as long as I'm popular, I will always get what I want."  
Vision stated as if he was king of the world.

Rogue was about to punch Vision in the eyes, but Wanda grabbed her hand, telling her, no. The Southern Goth just growled and pulled her best friend away with her, taking Simon with her.

The following weeks, Vision kept his eyes close on Wanda. He see Simon getting closer and closer to Wanda. All Vision could think of was crushing his cousin to pieces. And for Rogue, that crazy Goth was stealing his best friend away from him.

Rogue wasn't doing anything but ignore that flirting Cajun. She even  
punched him once.

As for Wanda, he couldn't trust her alone. He was always hiring someone to follow her. For some reason, he doesn't want to let her go. Once he make her his forever, he'll lock her away from the world. No one beside him can have her.

When Simon tried to make a move on her, Vision beat up his cousin with his own two hands. Simon's mother did not like what was happening, so she moved them away.

Their lives went back to normal a couple weeks after that. Wanda forgot  
what had happened, at least she was trying to. She went back to Vision and knew it was wrong, but she wasn't tough enough to leave him. Physically and emotionally. That summer, Wanda went to Japan with Rogue and X-23 to visit an old friend of Logan named Yukio. She was Rogue and X-23's martial art teacher. Yukio gladly took Wanda in as one of her pupils.

Yukio was X-23 caretaker after her mother; Yuriko Oyama died. The three girls stayed with Yukio for a month in a half. She taught Wanda to release her anger and take in the happiness the world had to offer. She taught her pupils to never release her anger on any living being, that include plants and insects.

Once Wanda returned to the states, she felt fresh and wanted to start  
over with Vision. She was a lot happier on the outside than the inside. She  
couldn't stop feeling that she should leave Vision, and if he doesn't let her, kill him. She still hate him for making Simon move.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

Wanda snapped back to reality to see John getting hit in the stomach.  
Vision with so many black and blue marks. She grinned on the inside, but got angry on the outside. She was about to jump Vision when people started to circle them. Her friends were now at her side. Mr. McCoy, Remy LeBeau, Mr. LeBeau, Principle Kelly, and Principle Darkholme pulled John and Vision away from each other.

Rogue glared at Vision as she walked towards Wanda, "he's on mah ta kill list."

"Hah," Wanda managed a smile, "I'd like to see that to."

"They're gon'a get suspended ya know?" Rogue look at Wanda.

"I don't care what happen to Vision. Just as long as he stay away from us and John!" Wanda replied in a low and dangerous tone.

"Let's go see if John's alright," Rogue suggested.

Wanda nodded, and they followed John and Remy with Mr. McCoy and Mr. LeBeau to the nurse office. Vision was sent to the hospital. It seemed that John injured his head, badly.

Once they were in the office, Wanda gave John a hug. "I'm so happy that  
you're all right."

"Yea, I'm all right, beside my legs feel like they're gonna fall off, my  
stomach feel like it's gonna--" He look at her, and smiled, "I'll be all  
right, thanks."

"John," Wanda begin, "I don't love Vision, I don't want to be with him, I  
never liked him since he beat up my best friend and nearly killed him. I want you. I want to get to know you more and possibly even love you."

"Who can't love this face?" John replied with a grin.

Rogue and Remy smiled, she pulled him away, "let's go."

"But it's gettin' bon--" She elbowed him, "D'corrd."

Remy dragged his brother out of the room as well. Mr. McCoy respected  
their privacy, so he left also.

Wanda rolled her eyes, not knowing that everyone left.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, "now that you're single?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she allowed John to kiss her and he did it  
with passion. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Rogue and the other three were waiting outside in the hall. It was quiet,  
too quiet.

"I don' t'ink we should leave t'ose duex alone in t'ere f'r dis long..."  
Henri LeBeau broke the silence.

"They're two responsible adults, we can trust them," Hank McCoy said.

"Key word teachs, 'adult'," Rogue grinned, "adult can do 'anything'."

"An' no' get int' trouble," Remy added and kissed Rogue on the neck.

"Yah can trust us 'adults'," Rogue smirked as Remy pulled her away from  
the hall.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

**A/N:** There's a little angrsty in this chapter, non? But look at the ending! It's soooo bloody adorable!! Anyway, please review!


	7. Be My Prom Date

**A/N:** Heh, I mentioned that there were gonna be Kiotr and Anlocke... but I sorta forgotten about them... I won't this time!! Mawhahahah! And to my lovely wife, there's some X-ietro in here! Lol.I love you. Heh. Be warn when I say some characters will be out of character... or did I only said that about Rogue? Weee, I thank **TheDreamerLady** for the beta! "I love you DL!" Lol. 

**Responses:**

**untouchable hexing witch:** Or rather, Hex, Lol. Your not gonna tell me? I'm gonna stick the tongue out at you then. Heh. I have to wait? I thought we had something... Lol. I know you'd loved the Rogue/Wanda friendship. They'll be best friend forever and ever. Lol. Couldn't help myself, I needed the Bella bashing, Lol. Can you tell I hate her? Heheh, responsible adults, I loved that. Yes, you told me you love me everyday we talk to each other, Lol. Guess what hun, more X-ietro this chapter, wink at you. Lol. And yes, I know Vision needa die, and you know what's gonna happen to, don't yer, my beloved? Lol. I have the perfect song for it, but gotta fine it's lyrics! Heheh, hope you like this chapter!  
**TheDreamerLady:** Hahah, Romy, what a silly couple. Lol. Hope you have a better time reviewing this chapter, :D.  
**Scarlet Sapphire:**Aloha my Scarlet! No problem bout the late review, I understand that you're busy. :D. You like the Lance/John thing, heheh, thanks, I gotta write more about them then. Yay! I got you hooked! You love the angel thing? Heheh, I tried my best, bow down in applause. Hah, guys with accents are the the best! Yep yep, Bella deserved all the beating Rogue can give her. Heh. Okay, I'll see yer once you draw blood. Lol. Thanks :D Yay!   
**Pyro Lady:** Yep yep yep, Vision need to die and we all know he deserve it. Glad you like the pairings, and that I made your day. Anywhere, here's the next chapter!   
**Stalking Pyro:** Thanks, You feel pity for Vision... gave you an a weird look. Lol, j/k. Thanks, I love working with Jonda!  
**DazzlinShorty:** Are you talking about Jonda? Yep, they are together... almost... on their way there. Heh. Thanks for reviewing.  
**Blacknight369:** Vision get his what? His Wanda? NOOO! His butt kick? YESS! Lol. I love fluff, it's fun to write. :D Anyway, here's the next chappie.

**Meeting Fate**

Chapter 6: _Be My Prom Date_

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Will yah two stop kissin'," Rogue stared at Wanda and John in front of the school. She got no responses other than more kissing. "Ya still haven' dumped tha' so call football captain."

Finally, Wanda and John broke away from the kiss. Wanda stared at Rogue, "Yes I have."

"Yo' didn' say it t'his face petite," Remy stated, "de homme will chase af'er yo', yo' know. He's insane."

"Yea, insane fer lovin' Wanda," Rogue added sarcastically.

"Does that mean I'm insane to?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yes," the southern couple replied.

"Oh, gee, thanks," John replied sarcastically.

"You're not insane," Wanda stated.

"But you are insane together," Rogue and Remy said at the same time. They noticed and gave each other the 'I love you very much' look.

Wanda and John rolled their eyes, "Oh shut up."

"Wanda an' John, insane love," Rogue smiled.

"The Southern Goth and her devil," Wanda tried to get back at her friend, but only encouraged her and her boyfriend.

"Dat's de Southern belle an' her handsome devil, mon ami." Remy grinned to himself.

Rogue and Wanda rolled their eyes.

"I have never met anyone with such a big ego, Lebeau." John said.

"Then you should meet my brother," Wanda said. "Pietro has a bigger ego than the Cajun."

"What will he think of his sister dating someone else?" John asked.

"Why, are you afraid?" Wanda smirked, "don't worry, I'll keep Pietro on a leash for you."

"Awwwww," Rogue and Remy went.

"Shut up," Wanda and John tried to shut them up. They only grinned, as if they're were innocent angels.

"No, I'm not afraid," John said, "I just wanted to know, so I can get to know him."

"Awwwww," there they went again.

"SHUT UP!" Wanda growled.

"Okay, okay, yah didn't have ta be so..." Rogue tried to look for a new word, but could not fine any, "mean."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Let's go shopping or something, I don't want my Friday to be a boring one."

"I need to get a prom dress." Rogue grinned toward Wanda.

Wanda looked at her with confusion in her eyes, than growled quietly, she didn't have a date yet...

The guys stood dumbfounded.

Wanda did not wanted to ask John out. She'd wanted him to ask her out.

John knew what Wanda was thinking, but he wanted to wait.

Wanda got on John's bike as Rogue got on Remy's. Together, the two bikes sped off, making both females skirts go flying.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

Normally, it would take people 20 minutes to arrive from school to the mall. But with John and Remy racing to get to the mall first, it only took them half that.

The girls got off before the guys did and smiled, "That was fun."

"And you lost that cop's car that was on our tails..." Wanda added with a smirk.

"We do it all the time..." John said.

"Yah and Remy?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

Remy nodded, "We do dis secretly, but now de secret is out."

"So, you two are seeing each other and didn't tell us about it?" Wanda asked in a teasing way.

"Ah thought yah loved me, sugah." Rogue played along, "Ah guess Ah have ta admit the truth as well..."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "an' what dat b', chere?"

"Ah been cheatin' on ya with Wanda," Rogue said and went to stand next to Wanda putting an arm over her best friend.

Wanda smirked, "And we love each other very much."

"Chick actions." John smirked, only to get a hit on the head gently with Wanda's scarlet helmet. He rubbed his head, "ouch, what was that for?"

Wanda said nothing and walked into the mall, "I want this to be fast."

"Fast is fun, but I think slow is funner," John smirked. Wanda raised an eyebrow at that mental imagine she got.

"And Ah thought the Cajun was more perverted..." Rogue said as she entered the mall. "Ah hate the crowd..."

"Must of got his lessons from Remy," Wanda concluded.

Wanda looked around the mall. She saw almost everyone from school there. There was Kurt sitting at a table with Amanda. She looked like she was really happy, because she was smiling, hugging, and kissing him. The four overheard what had just been said.

Kurt sounded really nervous. Wanda hadn't seen him that scared since she dared him and Pietro into going into a old, broken, and believed to be haunted house when they were ten. "Amanda, would you--would you... like another slushy?"

Amanda gave him a weird look and just smiled, "It's alright Kurt, I think six is enough for me."

"I--I--...I..." Kurt began to stutter.

"You what Kurt?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to ask you to the prom!" Kurt said quickly.

Amanda smiled, "I would love to, Kurt."

"You would?" Kurt looked surprised. He had liked Amanda for at least 2 years now. He just didn't know what to do. Kitty kept on encouraging him to ask her out. But it never worked the way she wanted it too. Sending roses to her house, writing her poems, then reading them to her, and all the romantic stuff. Kurt had always chickened out.

"Yes," She smiled and hugged him. "I been waiting for this moment."

Wanda and Rogue smiled to each other and shouted, "GO KURT!"

Kurt blushed waved to them as they left that place.

"Finally," Wanda said, "Kurt has a girlfriend! I'm so proud!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, but was proud of her foster brother non-the-less.

"Where we b' goin' t'get dresses, chere?" Remy asked Rogue.

"How 'bout Dark Stuff?" Rogue suggested.

"Oh yes, that place has great dresses!" Wanda squealed, "It's opened?"

Rogue nodded, "yep! Just tahday!"

"WOOHOO!" Wanda said excitedly, "let's go!"

"Women," John shook his head.

"T'ey hate shoppin' till dis one store t'ey like opens up..." Remy said, "an' t'ey all all ballistic."

John nodded in agreement and followed the girls.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

On the way to Dark Stuff, they saw Betsy, Brian, Warren and Tessa. Bishop and Meggan followed Warren for obvious reasons.

Warren and Betsy were holding hands and quietly talking to each other. Brian and Tessa and just gave each other weird faces. Meggan and Bishop were exchanging looks as they saw what the 'lovers' were doing. Making faces at each other. It made Meggan snicker.

Brian look back to his 'future' wife and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"You guys, you are too funny." Meggan smiled.

Bishop looked at Tessa as she started getting lonely. He walked up to her and said, "Hi."

She gave him one glance and said the same thing. The two were very quiet. Bishop don't know why he found Tessa attractive other than her looks. Maybe because she was mysterious and he wanted to get to know her. All the girls he'd dated, he knew them very well. They talked too much. They were way too demanding and not very helpful. This girl was the opposite.

She noticed his stare and looked at him, "Whatever you want to say, say it now."

He looked shocked. "You are so beautiful..."

She blushed a little, "That's not it..."

"It's not?" Bishop asked. Tessa shook her head. He kept on guessing until he guest it correctly. It was in the back of the line. "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Tessa smiled and nodded, "I'd love too."

While that was going on, Brian was making Meggan giggle.

"London is a nice place," Brian said, "me and my sister were born there."

"So was I," She said, not knowing their hands were locked.

They look down at their hands and blushed, "I'm--"

"You don't have to be," Meggan smiled warmly, "I like the feeling of your hand."

He took hold of her hand again, "me too..."

The moment was almost perfect until Betsy and Warren went, "Awwww."

Brian rolled his eyes at his sister. She just grinned, and as if they were talking a secret twin language, he sighed.

"That's my boy," Betsy padded her brother on the head.

"Not when you're looking!" Brian quietly growled at his twin. Betsy rolled her eyes and looked away.

Meggan looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Meggan," she looked at him, "will you like to go to the prom with me?"

Meggan smiled and gave him a kiss, "Definitely!"

"Awwww," Betsy and Tessa teased.

Brian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Meggan's shoulder.

Betsy and Warren looked at one another and smiled, "I wish it could be like this everyday..."

"Why is that?" Warren asked.

"It's such a perfect moment, I just want it to last." Betsy answered.

"But what if I do this?" Warren asked as he passionately kissed her.

"I'd say it couldn't get anymore perfect," she replied after they parted. She smiled, "it would be better if we were in your room though..."

Brian glared at Betsy, "I don't need to hear that!"

"Then cover your ears, brother darlin'." Betsy advised.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

The four insane people entered Dark Stuff and fell in love with the place. Black, red, and green all over the place. So many dresses and t-shirts with humorous logos and lettering's on them.

"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue's mouth dropped, "Ah wish Ah could clear out everythin' here. But Logan and Raven only allowed me ta spend 250 on the  
dress..."

Wanda smiled, "you'll get the chance next time."

"Next time all this awesome stuff will be gone!" Rogue screamed like a little girl who just saw a monster under her bed.

"Remy get it f'r Rogue one day, everyt'ing here." Remy put an arm over his girlfriend.

Wanda smirked, waiting for Rogue to snap out of her freakish nightmare. She waited too long, so she turned to John.

He was reading the shirts on the racks. One said, 'art is my passion' there was a picture of a spiky redheaded man writing underneath it, below the picture said, 'especially about the one person I love.'

"Boo," Wanda snuck up behind him. She look over his shoulder and read what he was looking at and grinned.

"'ey luv." John said.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" She asked, pointing to the shirt.

John nodded and look into Wanda's eyes while she wasn't looking at him. "Yea, beautiful..."

"Huh?" Wanda looked confused. Until she turned around to face him. Everything seem to just disappear as their eyes met. All he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her. But this isn't exactly the right moment. Before they could do anything else, they heard a squeal from a very familiar Southern Belle.

Before looking away, Wanda whispered, "I wish we could be together forever."

John heard exactly what she'd said and took hold of her hand. "We will. I know our relationship will last."

Wanda looked at him and said nothing else as she watched her best friend be a shop freak. For the first time, Wanda got to see Rogue being crazy over shopping.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

Kitty and Piotr were at American's Eagle. She was just looking for clothes. No dress in particular. She hadn't asked him to hang out. He only asked her if she'd like to. Not wanting to hurt him, she accepted. His younger sister, Illyana tagged along because his parents were not home and his older brother had a date.

Illyana adored Kitty. Everywhere Kitty went, the little blond followed, and then came her big brother.

"This is so pretty!" Illyana pointed at a baby blue dress.

Kitty smiled, "yes it is."

"I bet it look great on you!" Illyana squealed, "Isn't that right Piotr?"

Piotr looked at the dress and than to Kitty, and smiled, "Yes it would."

"But if I get it, I wouldn't be able to wear it." Kitty stated.

"You can wear it and show me how nice you look!" Illyana said. "My mommy doesn't wear pretty dresses."

Kitty just smiled, "it's not that, kiddo. This is a dress for a special occasion."

"Do you like the dress, Kayta?" Piotr asked.

Kitty nodded, "It's beautiful."

"You will be able to wear it..." Kitty looked at him, "if you go to the prom with me... so, would you?"

Kitty looked at him, not knowing what to say or do. She look at Illyana, who was giving her the puppy face. Kitty smiled at her and looked back at Piotr, "I'd love to Peter."

"YAY!" Illyana squealed.

Piotr smiled and gave Kitty a hug, before he knew it, he felt Kitty's lips on his.

Everything seemed to quiet down as they shared their first kiss together, all they could hear was Illyana saying 'EWWW' in the background.

They broke apart a couple of seconds later, and all they could do was smile at each other.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

Remy dropped Rogue home. Pietro was on the front porch not wanting go inside. But why wouldn't he since a little girl and her friends were annoying the hell out of him. John had just dropped Wanda off. He and Wanda looked at X-23 and her friends as they sang Christmas carols to Pietro at this time of year.

"Who's she?" John asked, pointing at the non-Asian looking girl with black hair.

"Oh, she's X-23, another one of Rogue's sibling. The other kiddies are Shan and Shola, her friends." Wanda answered. "For some reason she loves to annoy Pietro to death."

"She must like him," John mused out loud.

Wanda looked at him like he was insane. "She likes Kurt, but then again, you could be right."

"You know I'm right, he and that blond broke up, right?"

Wanda nodded, "Maybe she wants to go out with him now that he's free."

"Pietro'd rather have other girls, not X-23." Wanda replied. "He's more into the type of girls who'd like him in their pants."

"The kid might have something that could win him over." John said.

"And what would that be, Mr. Know it all?" Wanda questioned.

"She's not giving up, and he hasn't gone inside." John answered.

Wanda did notice, he was right. She just shrugged and asked him, "wanna come into my room?"

"And do what?" John perked an eyebrow.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Nothing. I just wanna show you my place."

John smiled, "I'd love to."

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

"WOULD YOU STOP SINGING!" Pietro growled.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells--" They continued. Every seconds they got louder and louder.

Pietro covered his ears and glared at X-23, "Why are you doing this to me!"

The girls stopped singing, and X-23's friends left. "You were rude to me today."

"And how was I rude to you today?" Pietro asked because all he could remember was Crystal kissing some guy she didn't even know. Pietro also suspected that she did this on purpose. So he would dump her so she could go tell all the cute guys in school(even if they're taken) that she's heartbroken and needs comfort. They'd be all over her. That's what she use to do to him.

"You told me to shut up and go to hell after I told you Crystal wouldn't be coming back." X-23 reminded him.

"And what make you so sure that she won't be coming back?" Pietro questioned angrily.

"Your life doesn't revolve around her you know," X-23 softly stated, making him soften a bit.

He walked up to her, not knowing why he was putting his hand on her shoulder. Maybe some crazy writer was making him do this? He looked into her eyes, and he knew that she was trying to hide something, "What is it that you're trying to tell me, spill it out now."

"I know you lost your mother. So did I. She died when I was a kid. She left me in the care of her friend, Yukio didn't know that Logan was my father at the time." She looked at him, "When I was a kid, all I had was my mother. I wanted it to be just me and her, forever like that. We were really happy. Until she got killed in a shoot out during our stay in Japan with Yukio." X-23 replied with her life story. "I thought my life was with her, I thought it was suppose to be me and her, but she was gone. There is some bad stuff about her. She was Japan's greatest thief during the night, but I'm glad she's not alive today. She'd probably influence me. She's not, and I'm happy living with my father and foster family. Ororo is a great mother. Rogue is a great sister. So move on, bub."

Pietro just looked at her, not knowing what to say. He didn't know anything about her beside her wackiness until today. He gave her a hug and replied, " I'm sorry about your mom. I'd bet she was great, and I promise I'll move on. Crystal out of my life forever."

X-23 blushed but hugged him back, "thanks."

They didn't know how long they were like that because someone let out a playful whistle. They broke apart and blushed. "Umm, sorry."

"So..." Pietro started.

"So..." X-23 said, "are you still going to the prom?"

"Err, properly not." Pietro answered, "but I can always ask other girls..."

"Oh, yea," X-23 looked disappointed.

Pietro smiled, "I was kidding, wanna go with me?"

"YES!" X-23 shouted, "oh, I mean, sure."

Pietro rolled his eyes.

MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM

John finished the playful whistle as Pietro and X-23 hugged, "See, I told you."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a million dollars if they kiss, eavesdropper."

John smirked, "There's only one thing I want. And it's definitely not more money."

"And what would that be?" Wanda asked, sitting next to him near the window in her bedroom.

"Something I've never had." John replied. "Someone to love me and who will never leave me."

"I'll never leave you, John." Wanda placed her arm over his shoulder.

He tied his hand around her waist, "That's good to know, Wanda."

Wanda smiled, "You are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me."

They started to kiss and broke apart a minute in a half later and found themselves on her bed. He was on top of her.

She look at him and blushed. Just as he was about to get off, she held onto him, "don't leave..."

He was about to make up a lame excuse to get off her. Such as, 'you're too young,' but she was 18. "Okay..."

They laid there for over a quarter of an hour, just enjoying each other's sight. Waiting for someone to make a move, they lay there. Then, Wanda just kissed him, he kissed her back. The tongue war begin all over again.

"That was fun," John said once they broke apart.

"Have I told you that you're a great kisser, much better than all the guys I've kissed in the past?" Wanda asked.

"No, but I can say the same about you, luv." John grinned.

"Thanks," Wanda found herself blushing.

John looked at his watch, "I think I should get going. My caretaker must be wondering where I'm at..."

"He's going to kill you," Wanda smirked. "The school must of called him already."

"Gee, thanks, luv." John rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But before I go..."

"You wanna make out with me on the bed for hours?" Wanda asked with a smirk.

"I'd love that, but no." John answered, "I'd like it if you'd be my prom date."

Wanda smiled, "I would gladly go with you, St. John Allerdyce."

John got up and smiled back, "I guess I should be going now..."

"One more kiss?" Wanda asked giving him the puppy face.

"Okay." John replied and sat back down on her bed. The kisses felt like magic every time. Their passion burned every seconds they did so. They broke apart and looked at each other's sparkling sapphire eyes.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

**A/N:** Guess who's not going home tonight? Lol. I don't think Dark Stuff exist... It's a store made up by moi. If I become a Fasion Designer, I'll open up a store and call it that. So look out for it. Lol. There's soo many decisions I wanna make for the sequeal... Decisions, Decisions, Decisions... Hah! I have a special song planned for the Prom chapter. But I'm not telling yer! Anyway, please review! I'll give you a cookie if you do! XD


	8. Enjoy The Night

**A/N:** Woopie! We'll go into more of Wanda's past! Carol Denvor! Oh yes, if you like, I mean LIKE Carol (Bella and Crystal also), then I suggest you run for the hill! This chapter will have contain Carol bashing. Must I bash on someone every chapters? YES! I love to bash! Oh yea... read for hints. Heheheh. AND I thank **TheDreamerLady **for this chapter's beta! glomps DL I love you! 

**Responses:**

**untouchable hexing witch: **Yet, a bit more X-ietro here! Just for you, babe. Lol. Yup. Rogue and Wanda will be bff. Heheh, nothing can break up there friendship. You'll see why here! . I think someone (Rogue) is jealous because of another someone have her best friend's attention. Hahah. I got that from your forum, luv. Jonda Insane Luv. Mawhahahah! I couldn't help but add that naughty comment for John. Heheh. Me is perverted. I'm an X-ietro fan, it's all thanks to you, my beloved. Why did I have to tell you that someone would get hurt... it's a lot funner to watch you suffer. Lol, j/k. Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know DL did.  
**TheDreamerLady: **gasp I did give up a cookie. These cookie classes are really improving. Lol. Heheh. I heart my Jonda quotes. If only they were written in the comics... sigh Anyway, thanks for the beta, and I hope you like this chapter! Wait, you do, I forgot. Lol.  
**Stalking Pyro:** Thank you! And yes, Jonda is one of the best pairing ever!  
**Redgirl44:** No, John won't have his power in this story. No one would. It'smy AU. The gangs are just regular teens in senior High. Thank you. Sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter!  
**AnimeSiren: **Thanks, and sorry for the late update, I just had a lot to do. Anywho, here is the next chapt! Hope you enjoy!

**Meeting Fate **

Chapter 8: _Enjoy The Night  
_  
**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM**

Wanda was waiting on school ground for the rest of the gang. John was still suspensed. She was sad for that, but at the same time, Vision wasn't around the school. She didn't have to deal with his lies. But there were other people who were treating her like trash. Her ex-bestfriend, Carol Danvers for an example, told her she was stupid to give up such a sweet guy like Vision and blamed it all on Rogue.

Carol has been blaming Rogue for every mistake she thinks Wanda made in her life. Her insanity, her craziness, and her taste in style and music. Wanda was not all those things because of Rogue. Wanda is who she decided to be, and Rogue wouldn't stand in her way, unless she knows it's bad. Wanda knew that Carol was only jealous of Rogue. She wanted Rogue and Wanda's friendship. She even tried to get rid of Rogue when they were in Junior High. Wanda had it with Carol and told the girl to scram.

_Rogue was reading an V.C. Andrews book. Wanda was doing the same, but with a different books. Carol sat there, feeling left out of the group. Kitty Pyrde was also reading, and so was Tessa. Carol was the only blond and wanted one of the girls to dye theirs blond. Kurt was being his geeky and nerdy self as a 7th grader. _

Rogue got tired of her whining and threw her against a locker one day. She told her to shut up and stop whining or leave the group. Carol then went and tell Wanda. To get Rogue in trouble for beating on a 'fellow' friend. Wanda was pissed, and talked to Rogue about it, but got over it eventally after Rogue got control of her temper.

Carol couldn't believe it. Wanda let Rogue go just like that? No, she wanted Rogue out of the group. She hated Rogue. She came up with a plans to make Wanda believe that Rogue was taking everything from her. Her boyfriend; whom Rogue hated at the time, her car keys; like there are any, her life; that hit Wanda real hard. Wanda shouted at Carol, "Carol! Stop accusing Marie! She haven't done one thing to you but been my best friend. I know Marie, she wouldn't steal someone's boyfriend, she hates dating and men. You don't have a car! You're only in junior high! And how can she steal your life? You're trying to steal hers! So, shut up and leave us all alone! Especially Marie!"

From that day on, Carol stopped hanging around Wanda. Carol used to follow Wanda around like a lap dog, which creeped Wanda out. When they reached their Sophmore year, Carol went around the school telling everyone that Rogue and Wanda were lesbians. The two friends did not care, they even went with it! This pissed off Carol big time! Nothing she could do could destroy Wanda's friendship with the people she loved most.

Wanda was sitting on the bench outside of school, waiting for Rogue to come. But instead, it was the three Queen Bees. Wanda raised an eyebrow, before her were Pietro's ex, Crystal, as well as Belladonna, and Carol. For some reason, Carol was smirking. The Bee's were up to something no good and Wanda could sense it.

"What?" Wanda let out dangerously.

"I like, just wanted to tell you, I like, have a date to the prom with Vision," Carol smirked as she waited for Wanda's reaction.

"So...?" Wanda questioned, no emotion in her voice.

"WHAT?" Carol shouted, "What do you mean _so?"  
_

"I mean, I don't care who goes out with him, just as long as it's not any of my friends. I know Vision, he's an ass!" Wanda shouted so the whole school could here.

"Bravo," The three blonds turn around to see a smirking southern belle.

"Why I" Carol and Bella began, but before they could say anything else, they were pushed out of the way by Wanda. "Hey, watch it!"

"Why should I when you're blocking my path and my light?" Wanda questioned, as she was reading a book and it's hard to see with them in the way.

"You're such a bookworm, it won't get you nowhere you know that?" Carol warned,"People who read end up stupid!"

Wanda and Rogue look at each other and cracked up, "Yah the stupid one, Sugah."

"What do you mean I'm stupid?" Carol demanded.

"Well," Rogue begin with a smirk, "When yah read, yah learn new things and get smart. Ah doubt yah'll ever get a higher GPA othah than 1.6 on yah report card."

"HEY!" I got my grade like most girls do!" Carol tried to defend herself, "Bella, Crystal and I, we earned them by seducting the male teachers."

Wanda and Rogue shared a look of disguist as the three blonds smirked, seemingly proud of themselves. Wanda gave them each a look of humor, "Where would you think that would get you, eh?"

"A rich man with a big mansion and everything else! Beautiful girls like us gets whatever we want!" The three Queen Bee said together.

Wanda and Rogue rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They were thinking of the same thing, 'these girls are so stupid... the only place they're be is somewhere downtown picking up a couple of bucks on the'

Before they could finish what they were thinking, the bell rang, indicating that they have 5 minutes to get to homeroom. Wanda has been late enough this year, and she can't afford to be late any more. Wanda and Rogue left the blonds and headed for their homerooms. They said their goodbyes once they went there seperate way.

Wanda didn't feel like running, so she slowed down. Suddenly someone jumped out in front of her, "Wanda!"

"KURT! Don't do that to me!" Wanda shouted, trying to recover from the shock that Kurt gave her. "What is is?"

Kurt had a frown on his face and he look very nervous. "Vell..."

"Well what?" Wanda asked after he didn't continue.

"I have a daughter..." Kurt begin only to see Wanda shake her head. She wasn't believing him. He doesn't blame her, he is the class clown. "I mean it Wanda! I vell... did it vith someone back like ten months ago."

Wanda raised her eyebrow, still in deniel, "I thought I'd taught you better than that, Kurt."

"Wanda, I'm serious!" Kurt shook her shoulders, "You have got to believe me! And no one must know about zhis!"

"Okay, fine, Kurt. I believe you. Where is she now?" Wanda asked, half believing him.

"She's with half brothers, Kiwi Black and Abyss." Kurt said, "No one but you and them know about my baby. Can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure, but your brothers have weird names." Wanda nodded. Kurt just shrugged, "So, what do you want with me?"

"Vell, you've been around little kids, I want you to teach me a few things about babies." Kurt began.

"Sure, I'll help. What's her name, by the way?" Wanda asked out of curiosity. After a few seconds he_ didn't_ answer, "You mean you don't have a name for her yet?"

Kurt shook his head, "I was wondering if you can also help me with a name. I love all the names you make up when you write fanfiction."

"You read my stuff?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I'll think of something before school ends, okay?"

Kurt nodded and they went their separate ways. Wanda couldn't believe it. Kurt... he's practically a kid himself. Having a kid of his own. What is this world coming to, Wanda thought to herself.

_MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM  
_

Remy, Warren, Bishop, and Meggan left their popular table to sit with their new companions. They had wanted to leave that table for quite a long time, and now seem like a good time. Everyone was talking to the ones they loved. It almost seemed it was Valentine's again. Wanda, on the other hand was alone, today. She sighed when she looked over at Rogue. Wanda began to daydream of John, how his hair resemble fire and how insane his laugh was. She smirked at that thought.

Wanda looked at her cell phone. She then turned it on and dialed a number. She placed it on her ear and someone on the other line picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Wanda. How are you?" Wanda asked.

"I'm having the time of my life," John replied, "Who knew suspensions are a way to get things done."

"Oh, they're fun alright, it's a vacation break if you get suspensed long enough." Wanda chuckle. "Have fun while you can, Love."

"Thanks, so... what are you up to?" John asked.

"I'm about to take my clothes off because of the heat," Wanda joked. It wasn't really hot out.

"Oh, I'd like to see that." Wanda could almost see John smirking from the other end.

"So, will you be able to go to the prom tomorrow night?" Wanda asked, "If they don't let youI swear, they're going to see some blood on the school wall."

"Don't worry, luv, they allow me to attends the prom. Professor Xavier talked to the school about it. And since I can go... they allow Vision as well..."

Wanda crushed the tin can that was in her hand, "I know, but I can't believe it. Maybe there will be some blood shed tonight..." ((HINT HINT!))

"Wanda... you're scaring me..." Kitty said, only to get glared at by Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda continue to talk with John, "Hey, are you allow to have visitor over tonight?"

"No, but I'll gladly sneak out just to see you." John answered.

"Aww, you're too sweet. I'll see you then." Wanda concluded.

"Okay." Both hung up.

"Why won't anyone say evah say bye no more?" Rogue asked Wanda after she and Remy parted from a long and passionate kiss. Which Belladonna was watching and ranting to her friends about. It only made Rogue smirk when she saw them.

"I haven't a clue," Wanda answered with a shrug. "So, what are you up to?"

"Beside kissing Remy... nothin', yah?" Rogue asked.

"Beside daydreaming of John... nothing." Wanda answered back. "God, we're so..."

"Pathetic?" Rogue asked, Wanda nodded.

"That's what love can do to someone." Wanda said. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

"Ah'll be out wit' Remy all night," Rogue winked.

"Don't make me any sicker." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Rogue asked, "Do yah want us tah do somethin' tagether tanight?"

"No, it's alright, John will be trying to sneak out to see me," Wanda said, leaving out the part about helping Kurt after school. "The wait feels like it can be days... even months, I think I'm gonna die!"

"Yah'll live, Ah know Ah did when Ah went ta Mississippi. Ah missed yah and Remy so much that Ah was 'bout ta jump inta the large swamp." Rogue had her hands over her heart.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "We're more pathetic than I though."

"Yah got that right, sugah!" Rogue proudly smiled.

Wanda shook her head.

**MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM  
**

Wanda came over to Kurt's house. Gloria, Kurt's half sister was watching TV in the living room. She look bored and Kurt was being sneaky even thought only Gloria was home.

"Hey Gloria," Wanda waved, the young girl looked at her and smiled then went back to the television.

"Wanda," Kurt whispered, hiding on the staircases, he indicate for her to come up and she complied.

"Is she here?" Wanda asked.

"Yea," Kurt walked into his room, Wanda follow from behind. "She's sleeping right now."

"Aww," Wanda went after seeing the baby sleeping on the bed. "She's beautiful."

"She got it from me, ja," Kurt said proudly.

"Yea right." Wanda rolled her eyes, "If she got it from you, she'll be a cute elf. Anyway, most daughters inherit their looks from their mother. What kind of beautiful woman would sleep with you, anyway?"

Kurt rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Now, vould you help me or not?"

"Hmm," Wanda thought.

"Zhink of my daughter, not John, please!" Kurt begged after a long silence. He knew Wanda and her perverted mind.

Wanda smirked, "Fine. A name. How about... Talia?"

"Hmm," Kurt thought about it. "It's beautiful."

Wanda smiled, "I know, I was planning to name my daughter that."

"You were?" Kurt asked, "Then maybe I shouldn't use it."

"It's find, I'm planning to have a kid with John, and I don't think Talia suits him." Wanda smiled, "If he and I have a daughter, I'd like to call her Ember."

?  
"Amber?" Kurt asked.

"No, with an E. Ember." Wanda smiled, "It's a name that I know John would like."

Kurt smiled, "I'll name my daughter Talia only if you be her godmother."

Wanda smiled and hugged Kurt, "I'd love to!"

"Okay, So her name would be Talia J. Wagner," Kurt concluded after the hug.

"What's the J for?" Wanda asked.

"It's her mozher's name." Kurt smiled, "It stands for Josephine."

"Aww, how cute, I'll call her TJ." Wanda said.

**MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM  
**

That night Wanda stood in front of the Xavier Institute gate waiting for John to sneak out. But instead, John came out on the entrance. "Chuck caught me, but he let me out. The bald man trusts me. Miss me?"

"Oh, you don't know how much I wanted you today!" Wanda answered hugging him.

"Oh?" John questioned. "Maybe we should go and... rent a hotel for the hell of it."

"I'd love that, but I don't think my father would be happy," Wanda played with his nose. If Vision had asked her that question, she'd snap. "But we can always go to my bedroom..."

"You father would be home," John answered, "How about a dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan." Wanda smirked and walked to her car.

After they ate, they went to see a movie. John and Wanda weren't watching the movie. They were making out, not noticing someone who sat by them.

"Oh my god..." Someone said slowly. If that's even possible for him. Wanda looked up to see her twin and his new girlfriend.

"Why did we pick these seats?" Pietro asked X23, who looked around.

"There's nowhere else we can sit. See that empty spot there?" X pointed, Pietro nodded, "It's very dirty and stinky."

"Ahah." Pietro goes and look at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, what does it look like I'm doing?" Wanda asked back.

"Making out...?" Pietro asked, "But... in the dark? You could of done more..."

"We have, in my room the other day, protective older brother." Wanda smirked. "When you and X23 were outside. Thanks for being my decoy, X!"

Pietro look at his confused girlfriend. "Grrr..." Pietro went and left the room, X following behind.

"Tomorrow is the big night..." Wanda said, lending against John's chest.

"Yes, and Remy and I have something special for you and Rogue." John kissed the top of her head.

"Will you tell me what it is?" Wanda asked with the puppy face.

John chuckled, "No, luv. Then it won't be a surprise."

"Fine," Wanda said and held hugged him. "Why does Vision have be there?"

"I don't know. But I won't let him do anything to you," John said, "That's a promise."

"I'm not scared," Wanda sat up, "I just get this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Luv." John assured.

"I feel like I won't be able to control myself when I'll see him..." Wanda continued.

"It's alright Wanda," John put his arm over her shoulder, "If he does anything, I'd be the one who'd kill him."

"Aww, John," Wanda half smiled, "Don't. I don't want you to go prison..."

"Even if I did, will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you for the rest of my life." Wanda said.

"And I shall wait for you..." He kissed her, "Forever and ever.

**MNMNMNMNM  
MNMNMNMNM**

PROM NIGHT!

Pietro and X23 were hand-in-hand, walking into the gym, where the prom was taking place.

"I'm so nervous..." She said, being the youngest in this whole room.

"You're with me, people will love you... or else." Pietro comforted.

Behind them were Kitty, Piotr, Tessa, and Bishop.

By the punch bowl was Scott and Alex Summers with Jean Greg and Lorna Dane.

Near the DJ were Brian Braddock and Meggan.

Outside was Betsy Braddock looking magnificent as well as her handsome date arriving in a purple limousine.

Behind them was another limousine, but with black with flames. Can you guess who it is?

Yes! Wanda, John, Rogue and Remy! That was John and Remy's surprise for Wanda and Rogue. The two young men worked hard to rent it.

They opened the door and helped their ladies out and caught up with Betsy. The three walked on the red carpet as if royal or VIPs.

"Hey ladies." Betsy greeted while looking at what they were wearing.

Rogue was wearing a golden green dress with black lace as well as gloves. Wanda was wearing a scarlet dress with black laces as well. Their dresses were in a different styles though. Rogue's dress was mesh and Wanda's showed most of her body. Betsy was wearing a Japanese-like lavender dress she got from her friend, Kwannon, from Japan.

"You two look so beautiful!" Betsy said as she hugged her friends. While the girls chatted, the boys got together and complimented their dates.

"Thanks. You to!" Both girls said at the same time.

"Aw, thanks. I bet you'll be voted Prom Queen." Betsy smirked, "I mean, who cannot love your beauty?"  
"Oh, stop it, you're flattering me." Wanda smiled. "I'm sure you'll win!"

That went on for over 3 minutes until Rogue stepped in, "Ah don't care who wins! Just as long as it's one of yah guys!"

Betsy chuckled, "Yea, let's go inside, I bet the others are waiting, and listen. They're playing my favorite song!"

Rogue and Wanda looked at each other. "Oh boy."

"Girl your my angel, your my darlin' angel," Warren sang as he walked over to his lovely girlfriend. Together, they danced.

"No' yet on de dance floor an' they're dancing like crazy..." Remy smirked, "C'mon, mon amis, let's go inside."

The six entered the room filled with loud noises, and all eyes were on them. Wanda glared at a certain couple.  
Carol glared back while Vision looked at her like she was prey.

Betsy, Warren, Rogue, Remy, and John were smiling at everyone as they passed them by. Wanda continue to glare at Carol. Never knowing that Bella and Crystal were plotting something evil.

**_MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM  
_**

**A/N:** Hmm... I was planning to leave y'all when the gang entered the cafeteria. And leave you guys with a better cliffie. But I decide that will do. Just to get an update. :D. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review.


End file.
